Leah's Choice
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Rosalie's Choice. Leah always wanted a normal life. The question is if that is possible with so many ties to the Cullens and the wolf pack. Plus, what happens to the vampire world with the Volturi dismantled? Edward/Bella, Jacob/Leah, Carlisle/Esme, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett, Renesmee/Nahuel, Seth/Kaya, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: After some persuading from a loyal reader and friend, I decided that another sequel was in order. Like always, it was so much fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it. This fic takes place after "Rosalie's Choice" and is part of the Renesmee's Choice Series: Renesmee's Choice, Seth's Choice, Consequences, Rosalie's Choice and now…Leah's Choice! **

**All the characters except for my original creations belong to SM.**

Chapter 1

The chase was only half the fun for Zach when it came to playing games with Seth. Over two years of teasing, playing, and getting into trouble together only made them closer. While Zach was barely over two years old, in appearance he was a seven year old boy. He was tall for his age, already standing at four feet and five inches in height, and had a muscular build like his father. His thick, curly blond hair and dimples made him irresistible, but his beautiful smile he inherited from his mother and his father's charm did nothing to get him out of all the trouble he got into with Seth. The two of them were like brothers and a complete handful, even with Seth being an adult.

After begging Rosalie to let them explore for a while in the Olympic National Park, they sped through it, playing whatever games came to mind. As usual, they not only lost track of time, but their surroundings and ended up in Alaska, the Chugach National Forest to be exact. It was one of their favorite places to play because of the snowy mountains and icy rocks that covered a vast majority of the land. The harsh late November climate deterred humans from exploring deep into the forest and mountains, the regions where Zach and Seth partook in their intense games. Their version of tag mixed in with hide and seek was altered to fit their abilities and Zach tracked Seth's scent to a mound of snow and rocks. The sandy fur of the tip of Seth's bushy tail could be spotted behind a boulder and Zach chuckled. His booming laugh was without a doubt a replica of his father's.

"Come on out Seth. I see you…..or maybe I should just do this," taunted Zach and he swiftly waved his arm forward sending a force field that pulsated toward Seth. The wolf was quick to dive out of the way, however, expecting the action and ran around the mountain with Zach chasing after him laughing the whole way.

Several rearranged boulders and piles of snow later, Zach grew tired of using his ability to catch Seth. Instead, he pounced and channeled his vampire instincts to wrap his arms around Seth's hind legs. They tumbled and rolled down the side of the mountain before landing on a cliff covered in snow that received the impact of their fall. Seth's body shook with mirth as he snickered and Zach couldn't hold in his laughter, but a rumbling made them both look up before making eye contact. The piles of snow and boulders from above began to crumble down the mountain causing a chain reaction that sent more rubble and snow in its path.

"Avalanche," yelled Zach and they sped down the mountain easily outrunning the elements of nature that plummeted behind them. The remnants of the avalanche crashed at the bottom of the mountain stirring up dirt, snow, ice, and rocks before settling. The thunderous sound echoed throughout the region and Seth followed Zach out of Alaska as they tried to contain their amusement. Smiles were spread wide on their face as they ran home but as soon as they crossed the Washington state line, the sight of Rosalie with her arms crossed, one foot tapping, and an eyebrow raised made them stop dead in their tracks. Seth and Zach glanced at one another with wide eyes but said nothing, knowing it wouldn't help their cause.

"Home, now," she managed to get out through gritted teeth and they didn't hesitate to obey her command, running home as fast as they could. She shook her head and huffed as she followed them back to Hoquiam.

By the time Seth changed into comfortable clothes and shuffled his feet downstairs, he knew everyone was in the house either pretending to keep busy, like Esme and Carlisle who were in the kitchen lining cabinets, or blatantly listening to what was about to transpire, like Renesmee and Nahuel who were sitting on a chaise lounge across from the living room as if they had the best seats in the house. Edward and Bella were in the study skimming over books but focusing more on Rosalie's pacing feet, while Alice and Jasper sat at the top of the stairs. Seth grumbled about them enjoying the show gaining some quiet giggles as he passed and entered the living room. He glanced at Kaya, pleading with his eyes for help from his wife, but she just shook her head in amusement while she sat on the sofa adjacent to the couch Zach was already perched on. Seth sat down beside him and looked up at Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett had his arms crossed over his broad chest trying to look intimidating, but mainly in an effort to hold in his own laughter as Rosalie spoke.

"What are we going to do with the two of you? I trusted that I could let you two have some fun since I know going to Forks and being around humans for a while can be slow in pace, but what part of playing in the Olympic National Park made you even consider going all the way to Alaska," she yelled and Seth put on his best pout. He was ready to plead his case, but Zach beat him to it.

"It was Seth's idea," he blurted out and Seth gasped dramatically before glaring at him.

"You are such a tattle tale!"

"Am not, you are, you told mommy I used my powers yesterday."  
"You threw me into a cave!" Zach scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You are so sensitive. It didn't even hurt you," he grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Alright enough you two," warned Rosalie and Seth sighed.

"Rose, we're sorry. We were just having a bit of fun….."

"You caused an avalanche," exclaimed Rosalie and Alice nodded as she walked in.

"Yep and Benjamin said he felt it too. I called him to make sure no one noticed and he assured me avalanches were common in that area. Garrett is mad that you two didn't tell him you were in the area playing but I think that is besides the point," added Alice and Seth smirked.

"She is a tattle tale too," he pouted and Zach covered his chuckle while Alice glared at Seth. Rosalie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Emmett, what should we do with these two? Kaya, can't you control your husband," asked Rosalie and Kaya shook her head without hesitation.

"No better than you can Rose. He is thirty eight and stuck in his ways," informed Kaya. That made Seth chuckle.

"Yea Rose, you can't get Emmett to act his age so how can you expect for me to," he teased.

"Hey," shouted Emmett and Rosalie clenched her jaw in frustration.

"Alright, that is it. Seth, outside now and Zach go take a bath. You need to get ready for the party," instructed Rosalie.

"Aw, but mommy I took a bath already. I swam in Alaska….." Zach started to whine, but fell silent when he saw the look on his mother's face.

"Zachary," she warned and he raced upstairs with his father right behind him. Rosalie walked outside with Seth reluctantly following her.

"Uh, where are we going? I am too old to get a spanking, honest," he teased and with that the whole house erupted with the laughter they had been containing from the moment the three of them returned. She spun on her heels to give him a look and he looked down.

"Right, in trouble, should keep my mouth shut," he whispered mostly to himself. They walked in eerie silence into the forest, only stopping when she decided they were out of hearing range.

"Seth, what were you thinking? You are in charge of him when the two of you are off together having your fun. You know I don't care if you want to play but you need to learn responsibility. He is two even if he looks seven and you should know better. He looks up to you."

"I know but….."

"Enjoying the perks of being his big brother is one thing, but at some point you are going to have to take the responsibility that goes with it. What if a human would have been on the mountain when the avalanche happened?" He sighed and nodded.

"You're right. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry," he said as he stared a hole into the ground. He rubbed the back of his neck like he usually did when he was being scolded.

"I just need for you to watch out for him. Too many things can happen if you aren't careful and he looks up to his big brother so keep that in mind the next time you decide to take him to Alaska for an adventure. In our world, adventure can easily turn into danger. Come on, we are already running late thanks to you two. Your mother will be very upset if we miss her birthday party." He nodded and gave her a hug before running back to the house. Rosalie shook her head in amusement as she thought about the latest escapade involving Seth and Zach. They were a handful, but her handful, and she loved them for it.

Driving to Forks from Hoquiam never took long for the Cullens even though running was always faster. Numerous cars were already parked along the street when they arrived at Charlie and Sue's house and the backyard was full of her friends and family from La Push. Bella immediately hugged her father when they entered the house and Renesmee was right behind her. Charlie couldn't hide his smile at seeing his girls.

"Hey you two, we were wondering when you would arrive. The pack and their families are out back giving Sue tons of attention. You know she is enjoying it," he chuckled and Sue playfully nudged him as she walked toward them.

"Don't listen to your father. He always exaggerates. I am so happy everyone could make it," said Sue and Emmett chuckled as he carried in the loads of presents. Her eyes widened at the sight and Edward winked at her.

"Of course we had to shower you with gifts on your birthday," explained Edward.

"You Cullens and your presents, Charlie told me of all the presents Bella tried to resist. I, on the other hand, will graciously accept them," she giggled. Seth jogged over to his mother and engulfed her in his warm arms. She hugged him tightly before inspecting his appearance. He was wearing black slacks, a gray dress shirt, and matching tie.

"Alice always has you looking so handsome. I hope you aren't getting into too much trouble," said Sue and Alice gently hugged her.

"Thank you for the compliment Sue and yes he was just in trouble before we left the house," she said in a sing song voice before skipping toward the backyard with Jasper. Seth groaned.

"The biggest tattle tale ever," he whined and Sue gave Rosalie a questioning look.

"He helped cause an avalanche in Alaska and is all yours to deal with, happy birthday," explained Rosalie with a sly smile. Seth gasped dramatically while Sue and Rosalie hugged.

"Rose, that was mean, how could you just throw me under the bus," asked Seth in disbelief. Rosalie simply shrugged.

"Maybe you will listen to her."

"Oh this is so not fair. Zach didn't even get in trouble," protested Seth.

"Yes, he is in trouble and is grounded for two weeks which includes no hide and seek with his big brother."

"But mommy, we were just…." Zach started to whine, but Emmett cleared his throat causing Zach to slowly nod.

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled. Sue smiled as she ran a hand through his curly blond hair. It was soft to the touch and he looked up at her giving a breathtaking smile.

"He is so adorable and has your smile Rosalie," complimented Sue and Zach suddenly frowned in confusion.

"You are Seth's other mommy right," he asked and Sue giggled.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, what does that make you to me," he questioned. Rosalie's eyes widened and Seth grinned as Carlisle cleared his throat.

"We're going to go mingle, come on everyone," he said getting out of dodge along with Esme, Charlie, Bella, Renesmee, Edward, and Nahuel. Kaya glanced back and forth between Sue and Rosalie while they made eye contact as if communicating silently. Emmett picked up Zach.

"Um, well….funny story….uh…Rose," asked Emmett and Rosalie giggled.

"Zach, I think calling her Miss Sue will be best. Just know that she is Seth's mother and Charlie's wife," she informed. Zach thought for a moment before frowning even more.

"So we aren't related at all…..how confusing," he admitted and Seth ruffled his hair.

"Which is why it fits in our family, come on Z, I'll show you my old pack. We used to play games together all the time," said Seth and Zach's golden brown eyes lit up.

"Cool," he chuckled as he followed Seth and Kaya toward the backyard. Sue smiled at Rosalie and sighed.

"They are a handful, I can already tell. How are you holding up," she asked curiously.

"Luckily, vampires don't get tired because I would be exhausted. Where are…..never mind, I hear them coming," replied Rosalie and Sue smiled when she saw Jacob and Leah's car pull into the driveway. Emmett kissed his wife's cheek.

"I'll check on the boys. Seth, Zach, and the rest of the pack can mean nothing but trouble," he chuckled and she smiled adoringly as Emmett went to make sure their son was behaving. Sue gave a knowing smile.

"How is he handling fatherhood? I know Emmett can be a big kid as well."

"He has his moments, but he is a wonderful father just like I always knew he would be." Leah and Jacob walked up the stairs to the porch and hugged Sue.

"Happy birthday mom, Rose it is good to see you again," said Leah as they all embraced, but Rosalie frowned.

"Where is Joshua," she questioned. Jacob and Leah glanced at each other, something that Rosalie immediately noticed but Leah just shrugged.

"He is with Billy. They enjoy their time together. Mom, how does it feel to be….."

"Don't even say it. No one is allowed to say my age," warned Sue causing them all to laugh. Jacob gave Rosalie a nudge with his elbow.

"What's up blondie?"

"Jacob, well look at you with a beard, it looks nice, not a flea in sight," she taunted.

"Yea I used that flea powder you suggested. Oh and since I knew you would be here I made sure it also repelled ticks." They smiled slyly at one another and Leah rolled her eyes.

"You two just can't help yourselves. Come on, let's go say hello to everyone else," suggested Leah and they filed into the house ready to celebrate Sue's big day.

Once Sue blew out the candles and opened her gifts, most of the guests from La Push went home. It was getting late in the evening and they all had families to tend to. Sam and Emily were the last of the group to leave and Bella and Edward waved goodbye to them from the porch as they drove away.

"I can't believe how much has changed. They all have their own families and are aging now. Time has passed so quickly," said Bella and Edward wrapped her in his arms. She snuggled into his embrace with a smile.

"Well that is what happens, love. The wolves don't have to stay frozen in time like us. Without a threat looming near or a reason to phase, they began to age and go on with their lives. Thank you for blocking out everyone's thoughts for me tonight. It was nice to be able to just enjoy the party, almost normal really," he teased with a crooked smile and she winked at him.

"I assumed as much. I still can't get over how different some of them looked and…." She noticed Edward's sudden frown and she groaned.

"I should have kept the shield up. Do you want me to…."

"No, keep it down. I am fine. We should just head inside to give them some privacy," he explained and Rosalie and Leah exited the house before Bella could question him. Leah glanced at Edward and he gave a small nod before going inside with Bella who looked at Leah curiously. Rosalie noticed the interaction and cleared her throat.

"Am I in for good news or bad news, you have been acting strange all night? Does this have anything to do with Joshua not being here?" Leah sighed and the two of them strolled down the sidewalk away from the house.

"Did Seth tell you we live in Sequim now? It is less than an hour and a half away."

"Yes, he said Jacob has a repair shop there. I know he enjoys fixing cars." Leah nodded and tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"It is quiet there, peaceful really and they have a nice school district. With Josh being three and a half, we have to start thinking about his education soon."

"That is wonderful, but why do I have a feeling you are just easing me into something?" Leah stopped at the corner of the street and leaned against a large tree as she looked away.

"I love my life right now, the normalcy of it all and I want that for my son. I want him to only worry about the things that normal children do and when he becomes a teenager I want him to have teenage problems, not wolf ones. Teenage hormones are bad enough without adding temperamental werewolf issues."

"I agree, so what are you saying?"

"I am saying that I don't want him to be around any….being…that will trigger the gene. I don't want that for my son, a path that he will not be able to truly choose. It is imposed and if I can stop it from happening then I will."

"So why are you telling me this?" Leah rolled her eyes.

"You know why I am Rose. You are…..well you are my best friend but….."

"But having your son around me or my family is a risk. I understand that," said Rosalie with a shrug and Leah smirked.

"I knew you would do this."

"Do what?" Leah gritted her teeth as she pushed away from the tree to stand up straight.

"I knew you would act as if I am talking crazy or like I mean nothing to you in the first place all to save your pride!"

"That isn't what I am doing. I understand Leah. You have your family now and I have mine. We are natural born enemies according to your legends so…."

"It isn't about that. Don't do that. You know if Joshua could be around your family without it causing him to turn into a wolf one day then I would allow it." Rosalie looked down as she slowly nodded.

"True, but we both know that the possibility will always be there especially since he comes from two wolves, it is genetic. I suppose this is goodbye then."

"Why are you being so calm about this?" Rosalie gave a small smile.

"Because this is nothing new to me…..loss, it comes with the territory. One day all of you will be gone and we will stay the same. We usually move away by now, but we have stayed close because of the ties we have made, maybe too many ties. I have watched my human family die out, students I went to school with years ago pass away, and like all of them someday you will be gone too. I don't have to like it. In fact, this time will be the most difficult when it does come one day, but I know that loss is part of my existence. I accept that and at least now I have the family I have always wanted. I won't be angry at you for protecting the one you have as well." Leah wiped a tear as she tried to fight back several more.

"That is very morbid, speaking of our deaths."

"It is the truth, not today or anytime soon, but one day as with all humans, it will happen. Because of that, I know the importance of living your life the best way that you can. You want a normal life for your family. I could never fault you for that, even if it means we cannot be around each other."

"I at least expected more of a fight." Rosalie giggled and shook her head.

"I care about you too much to try to make you feel guilty. I am sure Seth will do enough of that. I take it he doesn't know?"

"No, I am about to tell him though. I wanted you to know first. I mean Seth can come around whenever he wants as long as there aren't vampires with him but you….."

"But I can't change what I am and I learned that long ago." They stood in silence for a moment, neither willing to budge, but Leah swallowed her pride and hugged Rosalie as her tears slid down her cheeks.

"I never expected to care so much for a bloodsucker," giggled Leah and Rosalie did as well trying to lighten the mood.

"Yea, liking a mutt wasn't part of my plan either. I wish things could be different. You know if you need me…."

"I know," nodded Leah as she attempted to regain composure and pull away. She quickly wiped the moisture from her cheeks and sighed.

"One down, one to go…..you'll tell the others for me right?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you coward, I will tell them. How does Jacob feel about all of this?"

"Conflicted of course, but he understands where I am coming from." Leah turned to leave but Rosalie took a step toward her.

"Leah, I understand your decision as a mother, but as a…supernatural creature, I must warn you. It isn't as easy as you might think to suppress who you are. Trust me, I spent decades trying to deny that my heart didn't beat anymore, but at some point you will have to accept it. You and Jacob are shapeshifters for a reason and you can't change that." Leah thought for a moment, letting the words sink in before slowly nodding. Her face set with a determined expression, which Rosalie knew all too well.

"True, but I can change it for my son." With those words, she headed back to the house in search of her brother.

When Seth heard the news, he was stunned into silence. He sat on the front porch listening to his sister ramble on about a normal life and responsibilities, but it barely registered. The disappointment in his eyes was all the emotion he could muster up and Leah tried to make him see her side knowing that their words could be heard by all those it affected the most.

"Seth, say something, anything," she urged and he ran a hand through his black, shoulder length hair.

"So just like that, you are cutting ties? How can you be so cold after everything we have all been through together?"

"I never wanted this life Seth. It is a life where I know far too much about the supernatural and the dangers that lurk. My son deserves better than that." He scoffed.

"You really think you can change who he is?"

"That doesn't have to be who he is. It is so damn consuming with no other choice in the matter and if I can give him the choices that we didn't have then I will. It doesn't mean you can never see him."

"Just as long as the Cullens or my wife aren't with me, yes I remember your speech Leah. I just can't believe you are saying it. Does Jake know about this?" The front door opened and Jacob walked out with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He stood beside his wife on the lawn giving her his support.

"Yes, I know about it and I know what she means. A lot of great things have happened, but also a lot of pain that wasn't necessary."

"That is a part of life. There are ups and downs even for humans and plenty of danger, just watch the news if you don't believe me!"

"Seth, please try to understand," pleaded Leah and Seth shook his head as he stood up.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter and I don't have to understand." He stomped up the stairs of the porch, but she grabbed his hand to turn him back around.

"Don't you dare dismiss me like I am nothing to you," she yelled and he chuckled bitterly.

"Oh right, sorry only you can do that to people."

"Damn it Seth, this wasn't an easy decision, but I am not just your sister or Jake's wife or some wolf anymore. I am a mother and I know you have no clue what true responsibility is, but I do. Some of us have to grow up!"

"This isn't about growing up Leah. It is about you running scared and trying to pretend that you are something that you aren't. You aren't just a human…."

"But Joshua could be and I want that for him. I'm sorry if you can't understand that. We should get going. We're heading home tonight and don't want him out too late. You are more than welcomed to come see him. You know our new address." Seth looked down and she kissed his forehead before walking to the car. Jacob gave him a small smile.

"Like I told the others, there are loopholes. When Josh is with my dad, we can always come and see you guys, you know, to catch up. It isn't goodbye forever. We just can't have him around all of this stuff," clarified Jacob, but Seth still shook his head in disappointment. Jacob knew he needed time to accept it and he got in the car with his wife. Sue walked onto the porch and gave her son a sympathetic smile as they drove away.

"Are you alright," she asked as she sat down on the top porch step and he sat beside her.

"I can't believe she is doing this."

"Seth, Leah has to do what she feels is right for her life just like you have to do what is right for you. The two of you have different outlooks on life and she has a three year old son to take into account. Your choices in life are going to differ." Seth placed his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Do you think dad is proud of my choices? I mean I know I am not exactly normal like Leah wishes she can be but…."

"Of course your father is proud of you. That is a given. You are a wonderful man Seth and never doubt that. Just because you are going down a different path from Leah's doesn't mean one path is wrong and one is right, simply different."

"Do you really think she can protect Josh from all of this? I mean is that even possible?"

"I understand her logic behind it and her concerns. Only time will tell if it will work out. One thing is clear though, Leah wants a normal life and she is going to do everything that she can in order to get it." Seth hugged his mother and sighed. She always knew how to mediate the situation even when he was younger. While he always loved his sister, seeing eye to eye with her was a rarity and he accepted that long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

News of Leah's decision to keep Joshua away from any kind of vampires was not a surprise for most of the Cullens. Leah was never one to accept the life that was imposed on her and they understood her desires to be as normal as possible. Seth, on the other hand, was still trying to come to terms with Leah's news. The Cullens decided to stay in Forks for a few days taking up residence in their previous home. It gave Seth time to speak more with his mother and Edward, Bella, and Renesmee time with Charlie. Renesmee and Nahuel were hunting in the forest to pass the time while Charlie was at work covering the evening shift at the police station and the others were busying themselves, including Rosalie and Emmett who were keeping Zach entertained. Once her thirst was sated, Renesmee sat down on a fallen log, letting the satisfaction of the hunt calm her nerves, but the concern she felt would not dissipate.

"Poor Seth, I know it is difficult for him to hear that Leah doesn't want any of us around, even Kaya. He sees us as family, so you know he feels like he is in the middle," she explained and Nahuel gave a small smile.

"Yes and I know how hard it can be to know that a family member doesn't want the same type of existence as you. Leah reminds me of Huilen in that way. They want to keep to themselves and never bring attention to what they are. That isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it can cause sacrifice. Huilen didn't want to venture out or see new places. Leah is trying to suppress a whole part of her nature. I am not sure which is worse."

"Do you ever regret how things ended with Huilen? You were by her side for so long." He smiled and kissed his wife sweetly.

"No, because Huilen doesn't understand the choices Kaya and I made, but she doesn't have to. She is perfectly fine with her existence and I am happy with mine now that I have you." She ran her hands through his hair before pulling his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. The wind swirled around them as they tenderly kissed, but a scent caught their noses causing them to pull away abruptly.

"Vampire, but not one of us," she whispered and he nodded as they scanned their surroundings for an intruder.

"It is coming from the west. The vampire is long gone by now though. What was it doing here," he questioned. They followed the scent through the air noticing where it was most potent. On the forest floor, bare footprints could be seen before disappearing by a tree. Nahuel crouched down to inspect it.

"It was a nomad. I can tell by the tracks. We should tell the others and give the wolves a heads up just in case it decides to come back," he suggested and she slowly nodded.

"Hopefully it was just a passerby, but you are right. It is better to be safe than sorry." They hurried into town ready to alert their family of the danger that could be lurking near.

After much discussion, Carlisle and Edward decided it would be best to notify Sam in person. Sam invited them to his house as soon as they contacted him and after greeting Emily, they congregated in the living room. Edward was the first to speak.

"Renesmee and Nahuel found bare footprints deep in the forest. They were from a vampire and we suspect it is a nomad who…you knew about it?" Sam gave a heavy sigh as he nodded.

"I didn't want to involve you unless it was necessary. After all, we are capable of taking care of our people, especially from a few stray vampires. Brady spotted two vampires in the forest, both with red eyes and not wearing shoes. We knew they were not friends of yours."

"They are definitely nomads and with any luck they were simply passing through," said Carlisle, but Sam shook his head. He walked over to the window and stared into the forest as the trees swayed in the wind.

"I can sense a change. Something is coming and three boys have phased in the past month confirming my suspicions. Additions to the pack only occur when danger is near."

"That is suspicious, but nomads sometimes pass through the area and they could have accidentally triggered the reaction by their mere presence. They do not know of the treaty or the wolves, so they will roam on the land as they please. Until we know more, we should just keep an eye out. I know you are able to protect your land, but the people of Forks could be in danger as well if your intuition is correct. Please keep us informed if you discover anything else," explained Edward.

"Understood, let's hope you are right, but as alpha I am very in touch with my senses and something is not right. I would like more than anything to be wrong," added Sam and Edward glanced at Carlisle before nodding.

"We'll run some surveillance in the area and if we find anything, we'll contact you," agreed Edward and Carlisle pulled out his phone to call his wife. It was time to be on alert.

Trying to stay stubborn when it came to her son was something Rosalie was horrible at. He was too adorable and his eyes looked so sad when he was bored, a trait he inherited from his father. Being in Forks where nothing exciting happened and he was limited to what he could do with his abilities made him antsy to the point of whining about how mundane life in Forks was. As a result, Rosalie, Emmett, Seth, and Kaya took Zach into the forest where he could play. Emmett taught him how to wrestle Seth without hurting him and Rosalie watched with a smile as her boys tumbled around on the ground. Nahuel and Renesmee decided to join them in the forest and discussed with Kaya the possibilities of a nomad being in the area.

"My dad says Sam knew someone had been here, at least two of them, so we are on alert. Grandpa wants us to do some patrolling tonight," informed Renesmee and Rosalie looked over at them from her position in a tree overlooking the wrestling that was taking place.

"Nomads roam, it is what they do. Not every vampire wandering the forest has to be a matter of life or death. For all we know, the nomads are long gone," she assured and Nahuel chuckled.

"Rose, with everything that we have been through, do you really believe that nomads near Forks are something to take lightly," he asked with a smile and she groaned.

"Please do not say that. It is as if you all want something to happen," she scolded. Renesmee winked at her aunt.

"I think we have all seen our share of danger and I am just fine with continuing my perfect life with my….."

"Don't say perfect. As soon as things seem perfect, something happens," warned Rosalie causing Renesmee to giggle.

"Aunt Rose, you sound paranoid," she teased, but suddenly Rosalie's cell phone rang causing them to stiffen. She glanced at the number and sighed in relief while relaxing her posture.

"It is just Leah, but don't go around jinxing us," she teased back before flipping open her phone.

"Aw Leah did you miss me already," she cooed into the phone, but the sounds echoing from the phone made them all crouch defensively. Yelling and a commotion were heard in the background, but what made Rosalie instinctively leap from the tree and sprint toward Sequim as fast as she could was the sound of a little boy crying.

"Joshua," she yelled to the others and they raced through the forest in a blur refusing to let too many seconds pass. They were not far from the small town and they took a shortcut, leaping over a stream to arrive as soon as possible. Jacob and Leah's scents filled their noses as they closed in on the quaint house surrounded by the forest.

A vampire was hovering over Jacob in his wolf form as he lay motionless beside the house. Leah was protecting the front door and two vampires were stalking toward her hissing with sadistic smiles on their faces. The sound of Joshua's cries from deep inside the house made Seth roar and Zach pointed to the vampires in front of Leah.

"Bad," he yelled and the vampires flew backward, crashing into a tree effectively snapping its trunk in half. Zach waved his arm and the vampire hovering over Jacob soared through the air toward Seth who ripped into him with his razor sharp teeth. Nahuel and Renesmee sped toward one of the fallen vampires and she placed her hand on his throat leaving him incapacitated while Nahuel held him down. Emmett pounced on the other and didn't hesitate to tear into him while Kaya helped Seth dismember the pieces. Rosalie ran into the house, tracking the sounds of crying to a closet in the hallway. When she opened the door, Joshua screamed and she knelt down giving him a kind smile. It immediately put him at ease.

"Don't worry Josh, I am here to help. Mommy and daddy are going to be okay," she assured holding out her arms and Joshua poked his head out of the closet to look out the front door. His eyes widened when he saw a massive gray wolf.

"Mommy," he asked and the wolf nodded causing him to gasp. He swallowed hard and looked back at Rosalie who nodded as well.

"It is going to be okay," she repeated and he held his arms out to her. She gently scooped up the adorable little boy with dark wavy hair, deep brown eyes, and russet skin. She grabbed a blanket and walked outside where Leah phased back into human form. Her leg was bloody and she winced in pain as Rosalie covered her with the blanket. Leah looked at her warily.

"If my blood is too much for you….."

"Don't be ridiculous, you smell like wet dog," said Rosalie with a wink and Leah sighed in relief as Joshua crawled into her arms.

"I knew you would come, but I didn't think you would make it in time," confessed Leah through her tears and she held her son close to her, kissing his hair and forehead repeatedly. Renesmee's distressed voice bounced off the walls of the house.

"Aunt Rose, it's Jake," she called and Rosalie appeared by her side and knelt down by Jacob. He was unconscious and back in human form curled up in a ball as Rosalie inspected the damage.

"Call your grandfather and tell him to get everyone here quickly," she instructed and glanced over at Leah.

"Jake," sobbed Leah.

"Leah, he is still breathing, just unconscious. Carlisle will be able to help him. In the meantime, let's find some answers," said Rosalie before hissing at the last remaining nomad. Nahuel picked him up holding his arms behind his back and Rosalie wrapped her hand around his throat.

"Speak or they will be your last words. Are you the same nomads from the forest," she asked and the nomad chuckled darkly.

"Nope," he taunted and she tightened her grip causing him to tense up as her nails dug into his skin.

"Why did you attack them," she yelled. It only made him laugh even more.

"Nothing I say will help you. It won't stop what is going to happen. It has already started," he informed with a smile.

"What are you talking about," she questioned, but the pitter patter of racing feet made everyone look toward the forest where five male vampires in black cloaks emerged. The nomad screamed and tried to escape from Nahuel's grasp to get away, but Nahuel tightened his hold. Emmett protectively stood by his mate glaring at the new visitors. One of the men took a step forward with his hands up defensively. He was tall with a lean build. His brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he was dressed in all black. They all noticed his golden brown eyes as well, but what stood out the most was his necklace, the Volturi crest.

"Cullens, I am here in peace. I come to help and apologize that I did not make it sooner. If you do not believe me, then call Edward to confirm my intentions. Marcus told us of your coven and I fear that in order to survive we will need each other's help," he explained and the sound of Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper approaching made the man sigh in relief.

"I am Alexander by the way. I am in charge of the guards for the Volturi, put in place by Marcus and Didyme," he added and Carlisle ran over to Jacob to check on his wounds. Edward nodded at Alexander.

"I believe you. Marcus sent them to track these men. Alexander was trained by Demitri, but is considered trustworthy. He is indeed here to help," assured Edward as he read Alexander's thoughts and Alexander smiled at him.

"Thank you and I will explain everything, but first we must dispose of these traitors," said Alexander and with a snap of his finger his guards dismantled the nomad and burned the pieces of all the intruders in a fire they created on the side of the house. Carlisle carried Jacob inside and Esme helped Leah into the house with Rosalie right behind them. Edward held out his hand to Alexander who shook it as he bowed his head.

"It is an honor to meet you and your coven. I am sure you would like to tend to your friends before we must discuss these dire circumstances. We will contact Marcus to let him know we are here and then return," informed Alexander and Edward nodded.

"We will be inside when you are ready to speak," agreed Edward. With that, they went their separate ways and Edward swallowed hard knowing that Sam was correct. A danger was coming.

Jacob regained consciousness once he was inside the house and Carlisle examined his wounds. Rosalie wrapped Leah's leg with gauze while Joshua looked at her curiously as he sat beside his mother on the couch. Zach was standing beside his mother watching her intently as well.

"Who they," asked Joshua with a finger pointed at Rosalie and Zach. His three year old mind was trying to grasp the situation and Leah kissed his hair.

"These are some of mommy and daddy's friends and they saved us. Rosalie is my best friend and this is her son, Zach. Can you say hello," she asked Joshua who smiled at them. He gave a wave and Zach mimicked his action.

"Hi," said Joshua.

"Hi," said Zach as Seth knelt down beside them.

"I see you two finally get to meet," he teased and Leah rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with me little brother. I am not in the mood." Zach gasped.

"Seth is your brother too? He is my brother," informed Zach as he nodded confidently and Seth ruffled his hair.

"I told you this family is confusing, Z. So big sis, how is the leg treating you?"

"Good, Jake is the one I am worried about. Everything happened so fast. I didn't know what to do at first," she confessed and Rosalie gave her a sympathetic smile.

"What happened exactly," asked Rosalie and the rest of the Cullens, including Carlisle who was wrapping Jacob's shoulder, listened in.

"We were about to get Josh ready for bed and everything was going fine, but then Jake said he heard something outside. He went to check and I heard him screaming for me to get Josh out of here. When I looked out the window, I saw Jacob trying to fight against three vampires. He was already losing the battle, so I told Josh to stay in the closet while I went to help, but first I called you. I was just hoping that you were close enough to get here in time. Once I dialed your number, one of them came into the house and I phased in order to protect Josh." Jacob slowly sat up still feeling groggy from the battle and Joshua ran over to him. Jacob hugged his son and kissed his hair before sighing in relief.

"I am so happy you are okay. Rose, thank you for coming," said Jacob and Rosalie nodded.

"I knew something was wrong. As soon as I heard the screaming and crying…..it was instinct to come running," she confessed and Leah winked at her.

"Yea I knew even after what happened last time we talked, you would still have my back." Rosalie smirked.

"Of course, it is so obvious that you wouldn't know how to handle life without me. You need me."

"It is good to know that your high self esteem never takes a hit Rose," giggled Leah and Rosalie nodded.

"Yes well the sooner we find out what is going on and why the Volturi are involved, the sooner we can resolve this…..and I can revel in the hero worship you will bestow upon me."

"Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, don't even act like you have never needed saving. I have saved your butt before. Has old age made your vampire memory become selective?" The two of them began arguing back and forth about who needed saving the most, while Joshua and Zach looked on in amusement. They watched their mothers bicker back and forth like a tennis match with huge grins on their faces and Emmett chuckled.

"I guess they find their arguing as entertaining as we do Jacob, except when it is directed toward us…..then its bad, very bad," said Emmett with a shudder and Jacob nodded in agreement. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Edward opened it allowing Alexander to enter the house.

"As entertaining as their bickering might be, I am afraid we have much to talk about and they are serious matters," informed Alexander. Leah stood up and limped over to Jacob and Joshua.

"He doesn't need to hear this. Josh, it is time for bed," announced Leah and Alexander waited patiently with the others as Rosalie picked up Joshua. Leah grimaced as she limped to his room and Jacob checked to make sure it was safe before nodding to Rosalie. She entered with Joshua and placed him in his bed before tucking him in as Jacob chuckled.

"Shouldn't one of us be doing this," he questioned with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"You have one arm not functioning and she can barely walk, which one of you would suffice," she challenged and Leah kissed her son's forehead.

"Sleep well sweetie. We will be in the living room if you need us," whispered Leah and Jacob winked at his son before kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight," said Jacob, but before they could leave Joshua sat up in bed.

"Monsters come back," he whimpered and they all turned to look at him seeing the fear and worry in his eyes. Leah winced at the sight and Jacob sighed as he sat down on his son's bed.

"No, they are gone and now we have a lot of people here who care about you and us and they are going to make sure the monsters always stay away," explained Jacob.

"How," asked Joshua with his brow furrowed in confusion and Rosalie glanced at Leah who nodded. Rosalie smiled at him.

"Because we have special powers like….like…."

"Superman," interjected Leah and Rosalie raised an eyebrow at her.

"You let him watch Superman?"

"He likes the cape," defended Leah and Jacob chuckled.

"Will you two get to the point," he interrupted causing Rosalie to nod.

"Right, we are like….Superman. We are fast." She zipped across the room and back before he could blink and his eyes widened in amazement.

"And we have super strength," she continued as she lifted the bed with him and Jacob in it. His jaw dropped and she easily put it back down before kissing his cheek.

"And we are never going to let someone hurt you, so sleep tight little one, all is well," she assured and Joshua thought for a moment before nodding with a smile.

"You wear capes," he asked with a giggle and Alice poked her head into the room.

"That would clash with all our future outfits…..but maybe for Halloween or….."

"Alice, he is three, do not start trying to explain fashion to my son," warned Jacob and she scoffed.

"Fine, but we are definitely talking about this room later. Honestly, what kind of motif is…."

"Isn't there some kind of matter of life or death that you should be checking into," asked Leah and Alice shrugged.

"There is always time for fashion, but really I just wanted to say goodnight to Josh. He is so cute," she cooed and wiggled her fingers at him. Joshua waved back and snuggled under the covers.

"Night mommy and daddy, love you," he said closing his drooping eyes and they all said goodnight as they left his room. Leah suddenly stopped and looked back at her son worriedly.

"I don't want to leave him alone. His window is so close to him. What if….well something could…." She couldn't say the words and Rosalie smiled sympathetically at her friend before looking at her son.

"Zach, baby will you come here for mommy? I need you to do me a big favor," she said kneeling down in front of him and he nodded with a bright smile.

"Okay mommy, what do you need me to do," he asked excitedly and she pointed toward Joshua's room.

"I need you to stand by Josh's room and make sure that nothing bothers him when he is sleeping. If you see anything or anyone that you think is bad and dangerous, then call for us….."

"And can I use my power, please mommy only on bad guys right," he asked as his eyes lit up and she winked at him.

"Okay, but only if you see someone bad, we will be in the living room the whole time so don't worry." He nodded and stood inside Joshua's room focusing intently out of the window. Leah watched how still Zach stood, like a statue, and Joshua was already asleep.

"His ability is so powerful and it is getting stronger the older he gets. I saw how easily he took out those two vampires," whispered Leah and Rosalie nodded.

"That is why we try to help him understand how to control it. He will be able to protect Josh and don't worry we can sense another presence as well. Plus Edward would hear its thoughts even if it managed to slip by one of Alice's visions. Come on, now it is time to get down to business," informed Rosalie. They sat down in the living room and Alexander bowed his head to them.

"I assure you that your son is safe. The guards are patrolling the area now and no one will be able to get in or out." Jacob frowned in confusion.

"Why are you so concerned about our son's safety, not that I am not grateful," he asked and Alexander smiled.

"You are Jacob Black, friend of the Cullens and alpha wolf of the Quileute tribe, Marcus told us about all of you and your safety is of great importance to all of the Volturi, especially now." Carlisle looked at him curiously.

"Why now, what is happening? I assumed that Marcus and Didyme were ruling in harmony so what brings you to Washington," inquired Carlisle.

"It would be best to start from the beginning, a beginning that you helped to create. After Marcus and Didyme returned, the Volturi was revived as a new order, one full of peace, hope, and promise, not fear or corruption. The remaining guards, me included, vowed our existence to the cause, protecting our secret and upholding justice. That is what the Volturi was founded upon. With the new order, came new hope, especially for those who were terrified of the amount of power that Aro controlled. However, some have grown wary. The only thing keeping order in the south was fear of the Volturi coming to kill them, fear that Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec, and the others instilled, but now that they are gone….."

"They could revolt," interrupted Jasper as he started to piece it together. "It is the basis for power, a chess match of sorts. If your opponent feels the most valuable pieces have been taken out, then they will attack aggressively becoming confident that they can overthrow the others."

"Exactly and while most still fear and respect the Volturi, whisperings started the moment word spread of Aro's demise. He was the mastermind and without him, they see the Volturi as vulnerable," explained Alexander and Nahuel frowned.

"Who is this 'they' you speak of," asked Nahuel. Edward looked down as he read Alexander's thoughts.

"I am afraid we already know who, if you really think about it. Who has been waiting for the Volturi to weaken so that they could regain what they once lost," challenged Edward and Carlisle's eyes widened.

"It can't be….the Romanians? After all this time, they are still on the war path vowing the demise of the Volturi," he asked in shock and Esme slowly nodded.

"It makes sense. They only helped us before because they wanted to destroy the Volturi and take over what they felt was rightfully theirs. Vladimir and Stefan are trying to overthrow the Volturi yet again," she said as the puzzle came together in her mind. Alexander nodded.

"At one time, the Romanian Coven was the largest and definitely the most powerful coven in the vampire rule. Of course, that also meant that they ruled it. Their downfall was their own corruption and lack of discretion. They didn't care what humans thought of them and were willing to let humans know about vampires, which was a detrimental mistake. Once the Volturi came into power, they usurped the Romanians and wiped out all those who challenged them in the process. I understand their bitterness. It was not the most appropriate way to go about it, but it was a war. Now they want revenge for those that were lost and the power that was taken from them," informed Alexander, but Jasper shook his head.

"They were far from innocent. I know of the stories and of the time during their rule. It was chaos and no one was truly safe," defended Jasper.

"True, but try to tell that to two men who have spent the majority of their existence feeding off of the hate they have boiling inside of them," countered Alexander. Alice closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to concentrate. Edward focused on her thoughts as visions blurred by in her mind.

"Their plans are quite different than I thought, even if they do lack originality," he said through gritted teeth and Alice blinked as she came out of a vision.

"I knew I had a reason to be suspicious of them when they joined us against the Volturi all those years ago. Their intentions were always different from ours, completely malicious. Unfortunately, now they are going to copy our strategy. Witnesses, they are gathering witnesses as we speak and persuading them of the lack of power the Volturi now possesses. They are choosing covens who were wronged by the Volturi so they will be willing to destroy the remaining power. Apparently they truly are underestimating the guards. Without Jane, Alec, and Demitri as guards, they feel confident that they can overthrow them," she revealed and Jasper started to pace.

"But you said witnesses, not an army. Their plans seem quite simple. They are going to war," he stated, but Edward shook his head.

"That is not part of the immediate strategy. The witnesses are to observe the power that the Romanians and their new allies have. Stefan and Vladimir are the last of their coven but others feel as betrayed by the Volturi as they do. They have their own guards now and the witnesses are only there to observe their greatness so that word can spread along with fear," added Edward. Jasper stiffened as the words registered and he realized the meaning.

"They are coming for us. They want to kill us to show that they are powerful," said Jasper but Edward shook his head again and glanced at Jacob.

"Not us," he mumbled. Everyone was silent for a moment and Jacob's eyes widened.

"Whoa, how in the hell did wolves get involved in a hostile takeover for the vampire world," yelled Jacob and Leah shushed him.

"Lower your voice, Josh is sleeping," she warned. Alexander cleared his throat.

"I understand your anger, but it does make sense if you consider what is at stake. The wolves are supposed to be extinct and while I know you are not true werewolves, it will not matter. The witnesses will fear you nonetheless and eliminating you will show great dominance. Killing the Cullens would cause complications. You see most of the Cullens, especially Carlisle, are now known in the vampire world. They are the largest and most unique coven that has ever existed. Because of this, they are also respected and their compassion accompanied with their abilities makes them too much of a risk to kill. It would be accepted with mixed emotions. Some vampires might be happy, but others would be furious that a coven that is known to only fight when provoked was wiped out so mercilessly. Now, if the Romanians can attack the wolves and somehow the Cullens die in battle because they are protecting them….."

"Then that compassion will be out the window, they will think that we provoked the Romanians and our deaths were just," finished Rosalie as she shook her head. Emmett smirked.

"Sounds like the Volturi versus us all over again. You're right bro, definitely not an original plan by the Romanians," grumbled Emmett and Jasper tapped his chin.

"But effective, we know their strategy though and we have to counter it. Showing up for battle wouldn't help our cause, standing our ground and stating our case, however, might do the trick. Alice, when can we expect for them to arrive and from where," questioned Jasper and Alice closed her eyes.

"They remember certain weaknesses that the wolves had. They are going to enter from the water of First Beach since they know it gives them an advantage. I see them arriving sometime this week…..I think in two days but I cannot be sure. The nomads in the forest were there to study the wolves as much as possible. They tracked Jacob and Leah's scent back to the house," she explained. Alexander pulled out his cell phone.

"I will alert Marcus, but it will be difficult for him to leave right now. Much is happening in Volterra, training new guards and strategizing. It was like starting completely over when Aro and the others were killed. I know this is of great importance to him though. Several of our guards are in Mexico as we speak. They will be able to arrive quickly." Carlisle stood up and looked around at his family.

"I fear that another battle would be too risky, too much is at stake now and last time was too close for comfort," he confessed as he took in the beautiful sight of his children and grandchildren. Esme slipped her hand into his.

"But a fight might not be necessary, we must persuade the witnesses to not let the Romanians poison their minds. Jasper, I believe that you and Carlisle should speak when we encounter them. Your abilities plus your words will stir them and they respect Carlisle," suggested Esme. Jasper gave an appreciative smile to his mother and nodded.

"If that is what you feel is best, then of course I will speak on our behalf. Carlisle, I know it pains you to do this, but I would advise you to call the Denali clan. If we all stood together, our chances would be infinitely better if it becomes a power struggle. The abilities they possess will reinforce our point." Emmett rubbed his hands together.

"And if things get out of hand, we'll just have to make that point clear with a good fight," grinned Emmett, but Rosalie gave a disapproving look.

"No, Emmett we have too much to lose this time. Carlisle is right. Last time, we were unprepared and we had no choice but this time we do. What about Zach," she questioned and Emmett looked down at his son who ran into the room after hearing the whole conversation.

"But mommy, I can fight. I can do it. You have seen me," he assured with confidence in his eyes and Emmett knelt down beside him. Zach resembled his father the most at that moment with the mention of a fight.

"I know you want to fight, but it is too dangerous and I could never risk losing you or your mother. We have to find another way and she is right." Zach crossed his arms as he pouted.

"This is not fair. You saw me mommy. I got those bad guys good," he defended. Seth cleared his throat and Zach looked up at him.

"You're parents are right. Z, you're my little bro and I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you and I can't let you fight this time. It wouldn't be responsible and with you, I really need to be. This isn't some game that you and I are playing. People could get hurt or killed, it is too dangerous." Zach slowly nodded as Rosalie smiled at Seth and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for looking out for him," she whispered in his ear and Seth winked at her.

"That's what big brothers are for," he said back and Carlisle smiled as well.

"I think it would be best given the situation if Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, and Leah stay here with the kids. This way Joshua and Zach are safely with their parents. I would suggest Renesmee stay behind but….."

"No way grandpa, that isn't going to happen," interjected Renesmee and Carlisle winked at his granddaughter.

"I know she gets her stubbornness from both of her parents," he finished. Alice stood up and headed for the front door.

"We should go hunt. There are no more nomads here and I have my eye on the Romanians now. They are in Morocco right now gathering more witnesses. Stefan was tempted to head to Italy to attack since they are so close, but Vladimir talked him out of it, saying it was premature." Alexander crossed his arms.

"Too bad, we have hundreds of guards protecting Italy. Stefan was always impulsive. Vladimir is the one who keeps him from becoming uncontrollable," explained Alexander.

"You know much about them. We will have much to discuss after the hunt. You should hunt as well," instructed Jasper and Alexander followed him and Alice out. Seth saw Zach return to Joshua's room and he went in after him. Zach was watching Joshua sleep peacefully in his bed and he smiled when he heard Seth kneel down beside him.

"He sleeps like you do. Can he turn into a wolf too?"

"No….not yet anyway, but maybe one day, for now he is just a human which is why this is so scary. He can't protect himself the way you can or any of us can really." Zach was quiet for a moment as he thought about what Seth said. He gave a firm nod.

"I will protect him. Don't worry big bro," whispered Zach with a smile as he ruffled Seth's hair imitating what Seth had done time and time again to him. Seth gave him a hug.

"You know, you are a really cool little brother, Z."

"I know," said Zach with a shrug like it was the simplest thing in the world. They both chuckled and shushed each other as Joshua began to stir. He snuggled deeper into his bed and fell back asleep as they silently exited the room letting him get his rest. The next days would be anything but normal for him and he was about to get a look into the world that he never knew existed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a sleepless night for Leah and she rolled out of bed leaving Jacob to his sleep while she went to check on their son. Her leg was feeling better already and she was thankful that she was a fast healer. Joshua was in a deep sleep when she entered his room and she sat down on his bed gently stroking his dark wavy hair. It felt so soft between her fingers and she watched him peacefully sleeping as the dim morning light illuminated his beautiful face. The sound of laughter outside made her look out the window to see Seth in his wolf form with Zach on his back. Rosalie and Emmett were right beside them smiling at their son's excitement as Seth shook him off. Zach rolled into the grass and Seth nudged him with his nose causing him to giggle even more. Kaya leaned against a tree giggling at the scene as well and Seth walked over to her. She kissed the top of his head before petting his fur and hugging him.

Leah smiled at how happy they all looked. Despite all of the danger on the horizon, they were still a family with a bond that only strengthened with time. Rosalie glanced up at Leah and waved. Leah motioned for her to come inside as Emmett put Zach over his shoulder causing his son to laugh as Emmett ran with him around the lawn. Rosalie quietly entered the house and bedroom and Leah stood up motioning for her to follow her. They walked into the kitchen and Leah flipped on the coffeemaker.

"I would offer you something….."

"Any elk blood lying around," teased Rosalie and Leah smirked.

"I'll put that on the grocery list." They were both silent while Leah started making the coffee and Rosalie gave her an expecting smile.

"You called me in here for a reason."

"We are friends. Can't I just call you in here to say hey and see how you are doing?"

"You could, but you didn't," teased Rosalie in a sing song voice very reminiscent of Alice's.

"Fine, maybe I called you in here to thank you for saving my family or to tell you that I am happy we are close enough to just call one another and know the other will be there. You were the first person that popped into my mind and I knew you would come. I guess if I weren't so stubborn this is the part where I would say I am lucky to have a friend like you and someone who understands me enough to put up with everything I throw at you."

"Well, if I weren't so stubborn, maybe I would say that I feel the same and I understand you because we are a lot alike which is what makes us good friends….okay great friends because while you throw a lot of stuff at me, I do the same. Of course these are all things we would be saying if we weren't stubborn."

"Right," agreed Leah as she pulled a carton of eggs out of the refrigerator. They tried to hide their smiles at their conversation to no avail and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'll help you cook breakfast for Josh, but I will not be held accountable if Jacob's food manages to be poisoned."

"You know, you act so hard with Jacob but we both know you care about him."

"And this is the part where you lose me….."

"No, I am serious. You checked on him to make sure he was okay and….."

"I only checked on him because I know the mutt's death would break your heart which I would have to kill him for."

"So, you would kill him….for dying?"

"And leaving you alone with a beautiful baby boy who needs a father, even if that father is Jacob, the poor boy," she giggled and Leah nudged her.

"You are such a sap."

"Says the woman who was grinning from ear to ear when she was looking out the window, I know Zach and Seth are adorable together. You don't have to deny it Leah."

"Yea right, Seth is not adorable."

"Fine but Emmett and Zach are. Look at them running around the yard and wrestling, that is adorable." Leah glanced out the kitchen window to see Emmett tossing his son in the air as Zach squealed with delight and laughed.

"I'll admit they are adorable when you admit that Jacob is adorable." Rosalie gasped dramatically and Leah gave a smug smile. "I knew that would shut you up."

"Touché Clearwater, touché."

"Correction, it is Black now, remember?" Rosalie scrunched up her nose causing them both to laugh. Jacob scratched his head as he groggily made his way to the kitchen. Rosalie leaned close to Leah.

"Told you he has fleas, he can't stop itching." Leah covered her mouth to stop from laughing and dropped an egg on the counter in the process causing it to crack open. Jacob chuckled.

"What are you two doing," he asked and Rosalie shrugged nonchalantly.

"Making breakfast and that is yours," she informed as she pointed to the broken egg. Leah shook her head with a smile and continued cooking breakfast for her family.

The clouds were thick and dark the whole day forbidding the sun from making a rare appearance. Jasper took everyone who would stand at La Push out into the forest to freshen up on their training mainly focusing on battling more than one vampire at a time. Rosalie, Emmett, and Zach stayed inside with Jacob, Leah, and Joshua. While it was simple to keep Joshua entertained inside the house, Zach was the complete opposite. He was used to being outdoors running around freely. Being indoors was not something he was acquainted with. Rosalie held him in her lap while she read a book to him, but his eyes were trained on Joshua. He was utterly fascinated by the little boy he had never seen before. Joshua was sitting beside his mother at the table coloring a picture from his favorite coloring book. Rosalie noticed Zach wasn't paying attention to the story and followed his gaze to Joshua.

"What is it sweetie," she asked and a dimpled grin appeared on his face.

"What is he doing," he asked curiously tilting his head and Leah looked up giving him a smile before patting the seat next to her.

"Come color with us," she urged. Rosalie's eyes widened in shock from the invitation and Zach nodded happily, letting his blond curls bounce as he walked over to the table. He sat down in the chair beside Leah and watched intently as Joshua continued to color. Zach gently picked up a green crayon that was splayed on the table and Leah placed a piece of paper displaying a cartoon bear in front of him. He chuckled when he saw it causing Leah to smile.

"What is so funny," she asked and he grinned right back at her.

"My daddy loves bears." Emmett and Jacob walked back into the house after feeling confident that the area was secure and Zach smiled brightly at his father who gave him a wink.

"Yep, daddy's favorite," teased Emmett getting another laugh out of his son. Zach sensed someone staring at him and turned his head to see Joshua smiling at him. He smiled back and Joshua held out a dark gray crayon to him.

"Good for bears," he insisted and Zach glanced at his mother for permission. Rosalie sat down in the seat by him as she kissed his hair.

"Go ahead sweetie and say thank you for sharing," she instructed and Zach kindly accepted the crayon.

"Thank you very much Josh," he said politely and Joshua giggled as he continued to color. Leah cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow at her son who quickly remembered his manners.

"Welcome," he replied and got back to work. Emmett stood in the entryway with a smile as he watched his son observe Joshua's method of coloring. Zach held the crayon like Joshua did and pressed down on the paper. It broke instantly. Emmett snickered causing his son to glare at him and Emmett's eyes widened.

"Great, he has perfected his mother's glare already," he mumbled and Rosalie rolled her eyes at him before smiling sweetly at her son.

"Don't worry about daddy. Remember, just be gentle and color lightly on the paper, see," she asked as she demonstrated with a brown crayon, coloring the fur of the bear. He nodded and mimicked her efforts. The crayon did not break as he sketched precise strokes on the bear's nose. Rosalie's heart swelled with pride when her son beamed with happiness at his accomplishment and she stroked his hair as she continued to watch him. Emmett sat down at the table with them and Jacob shook his head in disbelief as he joined them as well.

"Sometimes I forget he isn't as old as he looks. All of this stuff is pretty new to him isn't it," asked Jacob and Emmett nodded.

"He is only two years old and Josh is older than he is. Sometimes I forget that he is just a toddler," confessed Emmett. Rosalie smiled adoringly at her son.

"Our baby boy is so young, but can do so many incredible things," she added and Leah smiled at him as well.

"Hey boys, do you want to finger paint," she asked and Joshua happily clapped his hands as he nodded.

"Yay," he exclaimed but Zach was not as convinced and his confused expression showed that.

"It is really fun Zach. You get to use your hands and make whatever you want on the paper," explained Leah and Joshua nodded along.

"Really fun," he repeated. Zach slowly nodded and Leah went to Joshua's room to get the paint and other materials. Rosalie followed her in and gave her an appreciative smile.

"Thank you for being so nice and including him." Leah shrugged.

"No thanks is needed."

"Well I know you worry about Josh being around him."

"Rose, that isn't what I was worried about. It isn't Zach. If anything, I trust him because he is your son. I worry about what will happen to my son if he is around vampires in general, how quickly it will trigger the change, but not his safety around you. I know you would never hurt him and neither would Zach. All I wanted was for him to have a normal life without vampires, wolves, and danger, but I'm starting to realize that isn't going to happen. If anything, I have probably traumatized him."

"No you haven't."

"Rose, he saw me and his father explode into huge wolves so we could attack vicious vampires that wanted to kill us."

"Yes, but kids are resilient and he took it very well because it is a part of him, whether you want to admit it or not. Even if you never want to admit it, being a wolf is going to be in his instincts. He got it from both of his parents and deep down a part of him recognizes what is going on even if he can't fully comprehend it on a vast scale." Leah wiped a tear from her eye and Rosalie pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"I just don't want anything to happen to him. This is so dangerous."

"I promise you I will never let something happen to Joshua," she vowed and Leah nodded. In that moment, they were not simply friends who were forced together by circumstance. They were mothers and could relate on another level because of it.

"Thanks Rose. Come on, the kids are probably waiting on the finger paints." They made their way back to the kitchen, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their sons and husbands. They were all laughing and Leah gave Rosalie an uneasy glance.

"Is he supposed to be doing that," she asked with wide eyes and Rosalie gritted her teeth.

"No and his father is not supposed to let him. Emmett," she shouted and Emmett gulped as Zach continued to twirl the crayons around the table with a simple flick of his finger. Jacob was highly amused, but Emmett cleared his throat.

"Zach, that's enough," he said in an authoritative voice that caused Zach to halt his actions. The crayons fell back onto the table with a plop and he looked at his mother's disapproving expression.

"Mommy, he likes it, don't you Josh?" Joshua's laughter continued as he leaned back against his chair. Leah smiled at her adorable son and his laugh that was wholehearted.

"Again, again," he chanted and Zach smiled smugly as if the words proved his point. Jacob and Emmett covered their laughs while Leah and Rosalie shared a look.

"We can't change who they are right? Let them have their fun," urged Leah and Rosalie sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Fine, but Zach, control remember, we talked about control, so do not go overboard with using your powers. Picking up crayons is okay but no household appliances," she warned and he nodded with a smile.

"Okay mommy, hey Josh watch," he chuckled and caused two crayons to levitate over Joshua's head. Joshua looked up in awe as he reached for them.

"Pretty," he mumbled. The sound of the front door opening made the adults turn to see who was entering. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, and Kaya walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight. Edward winked at his sister.

"Don't worry, Joshua thinks it is amazing and I have a feeling that the two of them are going to be great friends…especially when they catch up to each other in age and maturity levels," explained Edward. The thought of their sons being friends made Leah and Rosalie smile, but the looming danger that was constantly in the back of their mind only made the moment bittersweet. The little boys had no clue about the vast amount of danger and what could unfold if the family was not prepared. Shielding their eyes from the fear and panic was important, but their mothers were well aware of the evil that was lurking.

Darkness fell and the moon was hidden by the cloud coverage that night. Drizzling rain dripped onto the leaves of hemlock trees before trickling down to the forest floor. The temperature dropped during the day making the night chilly and frigid. An eerie calm set across the region and Carlisle focused on the sounds of the animals and nature as he sat perched in a tree. Crunching leaves and footsteps made him open his eyes and he gave a small smile to his son who sensed his conflicting emotions. Jasper scaled up the tree to sit beside him.

"Esme was worried about you. During training you seemed very tense," explained Jasper and they sat in silence for a moment while Jasper waited patiently for Carlisle to find the words he was searching for.

"There has been so much conflict, more than I ever imagined seeing in my existence. These past years have been quite trying, have they not?" Jasper gave a sly smile.

"I don't think I am the best person to ask. I was created for such things, conflict, war, and power struggles," he drawled out in his Southern accent.

"I suppose so, but when you escaped Maria's grasp, I am sure you never envisioned this type of tension arising again."

"I'll admit it has been…..tense lately, but it is going to be all right Carlisle. This is the end." Carlisle chuckled.

"You say that with such confidence, but I was sure Aro and Caius's demise would be the end of the violence."

"When a concentrated power comes to an end, it is natural for there to be a resurgence and conflict, especially in our world. Vampires are always on the brink of losing control, straddling the line at all times, and when order is questioned it is normal for others to try to take the lead. The Romanians want what was taken from them. It is a vicious cycle."

"A vicious cycle indeed and one I fear will never end."

"It will get better Carlisle. Trust me, I know about power struggles. The Romanians never stopped conspiring against the Volturi so of course they would resurface now in a time where the new order is considered at its weakest. After the rebels….or witnesses as we are calling them see the truth, they will bow down and fall back in line leaving the Romanians exposed for what they truly are."

"And what about after it is all done, there will be others."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Alexander told me about our reputation and it has changed drastically thanks to Marcus and Didyme. Aro never wanted vampires to know of our power because he felt it was greater than his, so he belittled our lifestyle and our coven making us seem weak. Once word spread that the corrupt Volturi were ended by us, Marcus told all that would listen about our way of life and how it keeps us strong. That is why Alexander's eyes are golden brown now. The witnesses don't believe what Marcus says of us, but skeptics are the best type of beings to persuade."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because they aren't necessarily critics, they simply don't know what to believe. It all sounds too good to be true, vampires who have a bond so strong and reside in one place long enough to interact with humans. The Romanians might be seeking our destruction, but the witnesses are seeking the truth and it always has a way of coming out."

"Well I hope so because the amount of deaths caused by our hands is disturbing to me and I don't want to have to kill anymore."

"But," asked Jasper trying to hide his smile and Carlisle held his hand out to catch a rain drop in his palm, watching it splatter onto his ice cold skin.

"But my family is the most important thing to me and I will protect them at all costs. I simply hope it does not have to come to that again. I am relieved that Rosalie and Emmett are staying behind with Zach. At least that is three members of the family I will not have to worry about."

"You will worry anyways my love," called Esme as she gracefully strode across a fallen log and glided up the tree trunk. Carlisle kissed her forehead and she rested her head against his shoulder as Jasper effortlessly hopped down from the tree.

"I am going to check on Alice," he informed before taking his leave and Esme smiled warmly at him as he departed.

"Being able to contribute so much really makes him happy. I know no one wants this to occur, but Jasper's expertise is rarely needed. It is nice to see him feel comfortable. He stood a bit taller when he exchanged strategies with Alexander today," she explained and Carlisle nodded with a smile.

"I know at times he feels out of place, but he is a vital part of this family, piece of a whole. He believes once this is over, peace will be reinstated."

"It is the natural process."

"Now you sound like him," he teased and she giggled, letting the tinkling sound to echo off the trees.

"You are the one who told me about the chaos that ensued when the Volturi first usurped the Romanians. Vampires took sides and lived in fear until the Volturi's rule was made known by all."

"True and I suppose I should have more faith after all that we have been through. We always find a way to survive and usually gain something in the end." Esme kissed his cheek.

"Exactly, last time we were blessed with Zach and this time, I believe a friendship that will only grow stronger over the years is beginning," she informed and he looked at her curiously, but the sound of laughter from inside of the house made him smile as realization dawned on him.

Rosalie and Leah watched from the doorway of Joshua's room as their sons sat in bed together. Joshua was in his pajamas under the covers and Zach was reading a story out loud. He used his ability to turn the page while the book levitated over them. Leah smiled in awe as Zach read to her son.

"How do you keep up with him? He can read and write. He talks fluently at the age of two, but his power is what is so amazing. It is so advanced even for a vampire," whispered Leah.

"We take it in stride. Emmett loves it. He loves being able to roughhouse with him and hunt in the forest. At times it is scary, like when his power progresses. First, it was a force field that seemed to burst from his hands, but as he gets older he can manipulate it to do even simple things like turn the page of a book. I assure you there isn't a manual to read, but Bella and Edward help out too. They know what it is like to watch your child grow rapidly right in front of your eyes and have a special ability. He grows even faster than Renesmee did though."

"Five years right that is the time it will take for him to reach adulthood?"

"Yes, so we only have three more years of him growing but I am in no rush. I still see my baby boy, my two year old son, even if he does look much older." They smiled as Zach looked over at Joshua who was asleep. Zach pointed to the book shelf and the book floated onto it before he crawled out of bed.

"Goodnight Josh," he whispered and held his arms up to his mother. Rosalie scooped him up and he rested his head on her shoulder as she stroked his curls. While Zach did not sleep, he did enjoy being held by his mother and she was more than happy to oblige.

"It is time for a bath. Let Josh get some sleep," whispered Rosalie and Zach nodded. Leah kissed his cheek causing him to giggle.

"Goodnight you two, I will see you in the morning," said Leah before going to her room. She glanced over her shoulder to see Emmett appear in the hallway, wrapping his thick arms around his wife and son before ushering them toward the bathroom where he already had a bath drawn for Zach. They disappeared into the bathroom and Leah entered her bedroom to see her husband already in bed waiting for her. He held out his arms and she crawled into bed to cuddle into them. With a kiss, he said the words she was thinking.

"Don't worry babe, we got our family and I know everything is going to be fine." She closed her eyes as she gave a nod and let the words resonate in her mind. They were not normal, they were far from it, but their lives together were right for them, and the danger that was on the horizon was something they could overcome together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the night progressed, the rain ceased and only left behind the moist ground and clouds which blanketed the sun the next day. Alice sat with her legs crossed on top of the house's roof, keeping her eyes closed as she scanned through her visions. Edward and Bella scaled up one of the walls to sit beside her and she smiled when she sensed them.

"Everything is on track. They will be here at midnight. Vladimir wants to arrive after the Quileutes are asleep. He is underestimating us though, my powers specifically. He is suspicious since his nomads didn't return to give him report, but he isn't sure if the wolves killed them or if we are involved yet."

"But he knows you have visions, so doesn't he know you will see him," questioned Bella and Edward answered for his sister as he read her mind.

"The last time they were here, Alice couldn't see around the wolves, yet another thing they think will give them an advantage, but they misunderstood her ability. Once she focuses on the Romanians, every decision they make until on the shore is one she can see even if their plans include wolves. They do not know how to tamper with her blind spots. What about Marcus and Didyme? When will they arrive?"

"We will have to stall, but they will make it. Securing Volterra was important, especially since Romania is not far from them. They wanted to strategize in order to ensure the safety of their guards and everything they have established thus far," explained Alice.

"Didyme coming is a good thing right? I mean she can help win over the witnesses with her gift. Edward called it an aura of happiness," said Bella and Alice giggled.

"Jazz is excited to meet her again. Her happiness pulsates from her in waves. Once they arrive, it will definitely help, but stalling is going to be important. I wish these witnesses would just make up their minds about which side they are on. At least I could help us prepare what to say that way, but most of them seem neutral. They can be swayed either way," explained Alice and Edward gave a crooked smile. Bella noticed his eyes shift toward the west.

"He just can't help himself," he chuckled and before Bella could question him, the trees started to shake and sway as the sound of laughter and someone gritting their teeth could be heard.

"Garrett, will you be serious for once? I am sure everyone would appreciate it in such an intense situation," scolded Kate.

"That is not true. Everyone would not appreciate it like Emmett and Seth and Nahuel and Zach and….."

"The two year old, you are counting the two year old in your argument," she asked in disbelief.

"As entertaining as it is to hear you two bicker for the entire trip, I believe we are here. The smell of wet dog is strong," announced Zafrina and within seconds they emerged from the forest into the front yard. Edward, Bella, and Alice jumped down from the roof to greet the Denali Coven and Zafrina while the others filed out of the house. Zach zipped over to Garrett and barreled into his arms making Garrett laugh.

"Uncle Garrett," he exclaimed and Garrett ruffled his curly hair.

"Hey kiddo, I heard you caused an avalanche…impressive," he praised, but Kate sent a shock to his arm causing him to jump. He glanced at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Do not encourage him," she whispered harshly and Rosalie nodded.

"Thank you Kate, at least someone sees the severity of such things," said Rosalie and Emmett clapped Garrett on the back.

"Don't worry I thought it was funny too…I mean in a very, very wrong way Zach," he covered and Zach giggled. Kate held her arms out to him and he leaped into her embrace.

"Hey handsome," said Kate before passing him to Tanya and the coven each took turns greeting him. Zafrina was the last and she showed him a picture of an avalanche that made his booming laugh reverberate through the forest.

"It was bigger," he nodded with pride and Zafrina tried to suppress her laughter as well. Everyone managed to say their hellos before Garrett's excitement boiled over again. Jasper was having a difficult time containing the emotion and was starting to absorb the feeling causing him to smile from ear to ear.

"I can't wait to fight the Romanians. Those guys rubbed me the wrong way the first time I saw them. How many years has it been since they ruled, I mean come on talk about holding a grudge and….."

"Garrett, we hope to meet with them without having it escalate violently," interrupted Carlisle and Garrett held his chest in shock as he heard the words.

"If my heart could beat, it would have stopped just now. Are you telling me that yet again, I don't get to fight? I knew this was going to happen. Kate, didn't I say it? Every time I get my hopes up….." He began rambling and pacing back and forth as Kate shook her head with a smile.

"He is a bit bitter he didn't get to take out the Volturi," she confessed and the others nodded their understanding.

"Bitter, no I am not bitter. Just because my family decides to have an epic battle without me doesn't mean I am bitter." He crossed his arms and was silent for a moment, but they knew he was not finished. "All I am saying is that you could have called."

"Garrett, most of us weren't excited about fighting and besides we were ambushed. We didn't have a chance to call for help and putting all of you in danger isn't our idea of fun either," explained Esme. Garrett looked at Eleazar.

"See, this is why I said we should move the coven closer to them. Then I wouldn't have to worry about missing out on the action because the Volturi started ambushing people. Who does that anyways, they were such cowards," he grumbled and Emmett laughed.

"Exactly and Felix was the worst. It was so nice getting to finally battle him. Every time it was the same thing, talk, talk, talk, glare, glare, glare, and then nothing," agreed Emmett.

"Well at least you got to hit him and….."

"Garrett, Emmett, as much as eliminating the danger to our family was relieving, it is not right to relish in the death of another creature. The Volturi did keep order and now they are able to once again. I am sure the existing guards, including Alexander, would appreciate it if you showed respect for those who were lost," warned Carlisle as Alexander approached the house from the east. Garrett smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, too soon," he asked and Alexander bowed his head with a smile.

"Thank you for your concern Carlisle, but my loyalty has always been to Marcus, not Aro or Caius. And for the record, I too believed Felix was a coward," informed Alexander and Emmett pumped his fist.

"Thank you! That's all I am saying," exclaimed Emmett as he high fived Garrett and Carlisle tried to hide his amusement at their exuberance.

"I contacted Marcus and he is on the move along with Didyme and the guards. The few patrolling Mexico have also arrived," he announced and five other guards along with the four that were already in the area emerged from the forest unveiling their faces from under their hooded cloaks.

"These are some of our most skilled guards and if a battle is to occur, we are in good hands. As you see, they hold the eye color that indicates our lifestyle matches yours. It would be best if they were allowed to hunt in the forest to gather their energy again. Is there a specific place where they should hunt?" Jasper took a step toward the guards as he crossed his hands behind his back.

"Deep within the forest, no humans venture that far in and you won't be near Quileute land," advised Jasper and the new arrivals bowed before taking their leave. Garrett chuckled.

"They don't say much do they? Is that part of being in the guard, keeping your mouth shut," asked Garrett and Kate smirked.

"If so, you could never make the cut," she teased and he winked at her. Alexander grinned at their interaction.

"With so many guards, the chain of commands is important for our structure which also means silence can be golden. We will meet back here tonight at the time Jasper has chosen, thirty minutes before the Romanians will break ground. Until then, we will run patrol." With that, he disappeared into the forest leaving them with their thoughts. The closer time drew to encountering the Romanians and their witnesses, the tenser the environment became.

Evening was upon them sooner than Rosalie would have liked it to be. While she could rest assured that her mate and two year old son would be safe, the rest of her family was still heading into a dangerous situation. Carlisle refused to say goodbye as if it would be their last moments together and the others followed suit, only mentioning seeing each other in a few hours, but Rosalie had one person she needed to speak with even if the possibility of a battle was unlikely in Jasper's mind.

Seth was sitting on the porch watching the clouds pass by in dark waves over the sky. The wind brought with it frosty temperatures and the smell of fireplaces burning to keep the people of Northwest Washington warm swirled in the air. He took in a deep breath getting lost in memories of the past that made him smile and once he opened his eyes Rosalie was seated beside him.

"I knew you would be out here soon," he teased and she looked up at the sky.

"What were you thinking about? It made you look peaceful and happy, something I was not anticipating."

"The smell of the wood burning reminds me of my dad. When I was a kid and it would get cold, he would bring in bags of wood he chopped down months ago and start up the fire. That's when I knew the holidays were coming. I don't know why I just thought of that."

"Because you miss him, do you think about him often?"

"I wonder if he is proud of me. My mom says yes but….."

"Of course he is proud of you Seth. How could he not be? You are a wonderful and compassionate man who is loyal and strong. You are loved by everyone who gets to know you."

"Well of course I am," he teased and she giggled.

"Good to know my confidence has rubbed off on you, but I hope that my stubbornness has not."

"I knew this was coming….."

"Seth, just promise me you and Kaya will stay close to Carlisle and Esme. I don't want you trying to play hero. Follow Carlisle's commands, can you do that?"

"I was part of a pack before I fell into this crazy family. I can take commands from the alpha, Rose."

"Promise me." He slipped his hand into hers and nodded as he looked into her eyes.

"I promise and Leah already told me she would kick my butt if I didn't. If all goes well, Jasper and Carlisle will do the talking, the rest of us will do the intimidating, and we'll be home before you know it. Don't worry Rose. I am not going to do anything to risk getting killed unless it is to protect my wife and family."

"Well listen to you sounding so grown up."

"It happens sometimes," he teased back and she kissed his forehead with a smile.

"Be safe," she whispered and he nodded knowing that it was hard for her to stay behind when he was going to be in the midst of so much. Suddenly, Zach ran outside and hopped into his mother's lap causing Seth and Rosalie to laugh.

"Where have you been, Z," asked Seth and Zach shrugged.

"Playing Legos with Josh, I made a skyscraper."

"Very cool, we'll have to make one together when I get back." Zach beamed with happiness.

"Okay," he nodded, but then his face fell as he thought for a moment. "You are going to fight bad guys aren't you?"

"Not if I don't have to," assured Seth.

"When will you be back?"

"We won't be gone for long. Probably a couple of hours and then things will go back to normal….well our kind of normal. After all, you and I have a game of hide and seek to finish," reminded Seth causing Zach to chuckle.

"Yep but no avalanches," added Zach and Rosalie nodded.

"That's right or you will not be allowed in Alaska. I can't have my boys creating natural disasters." They all laughed and Carlisle walked outside with Esme giving them warm smiles.

"It is time to go. Sam and the pack are meeting us at the treaty line," announced Carlisle and Alexander and the other guards appeared by the porch.

"We are ready when you all are," agreed Alexander. Emmett pouted as he walked onto the porch with the rest of his family and Edward patted his shoulder.

"I know you are upset but think of it this way. It would be a waste of time because we aren't there to fight," suggested Edward and Emmett huffed.

"Yea, yea," he grumbled getting a laugh from Garrett. Rosalie gave each of her family members a brave smile and Seth winked at her before phasing. They dashed into the forest leaving Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, and Leah on the porch with their sons by their sides. In that moment, it dawned on them that no matter how close they were to their family, they were now parents first and foremost. Zach and Joshua's safety was their priority and while it pained them to watch the people they loved go encounter the threat, they knew it was the only way to ensure that their sons would be protected.

The blurring forest and wind blowing by them made the race to La Push exhilarating. The air grew thicker as everyone reached the treaty line and saw Sam's pack waiting on them in wolf form. Edward nodded at Sam and the race started up again as they headed toward the beach with the wolves galloping beside them. The shore of the beach was in sight along with the large bonfire that the pack started before going to meet them. As soon as they reached the water, they all scanned the area searching for the expected visitors. Not a human was in sight, the fire crackled against the wind, and the smell and sound of the ocean filled their senses. Alice closed her eyes for a moment and nodded.

"They are underwater, ten miles away," she confirmed and Carlisle glanced at the bonfire.

"Seeing a burning fire could be threatening," warned Carlisle and Edward looked around the beach noticing the lack of light.

"The wolves will need it for light. Besides, it sets the stage rather nicely. The Romanians know why they are coming and so do the witnesses. Having a fire lit will let them know we are prepared to protect ourselves," explained Edward as Bella held his hand tightly. Her other hand was being held by Renesmee's and Nahuel stood behind his mate with his arms protectively around her waist. Kaya and Seth stood beside them and the wolves were gathered on Seth's left. Carlisle gave Seth a look.

"I promised Rosalie I would make sure you are safe. You and Kaya need to stand beside me. If we need to rearrange our positions then so be it," said Carlisle and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Everyone should spread out and the wolves should be scattered throughout as well. Don't give them easy targets. They want the wolves so let's make it hard for them. Sam, stay beside Edward so you two can continue to communicate. Seth and Kaya stand by Carlisle. Everyone else fan out. It will present a stronger front," instructed Jasper and they did as he said. Alexander pointed toward the water.

"They're here," he announced and all eyes focused on the ocean. Beneath the surface, the vampires could see the Romanians and witnesses in lines as they sprinted underwater toward the shore. The sand at the bottom of the ocean muddied the water as they kicked it up and the force behind their velocity made the water surge forward in Tsunami sized waves. The silence was deafening as everyone waited for the waves of water to come closer and Stefan and Vladimir heaved to the surface while water gushed all around them, dousing the shore in the process. Smiles appeared on the Romanians faces as the fifty witnesses and guards they brought with them resurfaced as well and took their first steps onto the shore. Carlisle put up his hand stopping them in their tracks.

"That is far enough. This land is claimed and you are trespassing on our territory," he announced causing the witnesses to glance at one another. They were mixed in gender, race, and status, all with one common goal, to find out if the Volturi were still the true power. Vladimir crossed his hands behind his back.

"Cullens, are you claiming this area now? I thought it belonged to your pets," challenged Vladimir and Stefan laughed.

"Yes we were told it was not yours to claim. In fact, why are you here? Our business is not with you," informed Stefan. Carlisle took a step forward. The action caused Stefan and Vladimir to take a step forward as well, reasserting their stance and confidence.

"We are here to ensure the safety of this land and the people on it. Doing anything other than that would put us all at risk for exposure, something the Volturi will not allow," assured Carlisle. The witnesses began to whisper amongst themselves and Vladimir shook his head.

"The Volturi is over. Aro is dead along with Caius, Jane, Alec, and their most powerful guards. You should know since you were the ones to end them. I thank you for that by the way," taunted Vladimir.

"No thanks is needed. It was not a proud moment of my existence, but some of the Volturi grew corrupt and endangered my family. They left us no choice but to fight."

"And now our world is in need of order and we can give it that just like we did many years ago," announced Vladimir. Jasper took a step forward and Carlisle gave him a nod, urging him to speak.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock. I was a major in the Texas Cavalry during the Civil War and later a leader for a powerful newborn army in the midst of the south during the newborn wars. I know of power and all that it can do, especially in our world. I was lucky enough to find my mate and the Cullens, but my experiences have stuck with me. I am sure many of you do not remember the rule of the Romanians. It was far before my time, but the legend and the warnings were not. The men that stand before you were only two of many who ruled the vampire world. I am sure they would like for you to believe their downfall was the Volturi, but in fact it was their own corruption and lack of control. Romanians did not have the same rules, only greed and power mattered, which is why they allowed for humans to know what they were."

"Do not speak of what you do not know Cullen," yelled Stefan, but the witnesses' interest was piqued.

"We listened to your words, why should we not listen to his," questioned a man from the crowd and the other witnesses nodded. Stefan gritted his teeth.

"Because they speak nothing but lies," he yelled and Vladimir placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They are right. Let his lies be spoken so that the truth can reign supreme. Go on Cullen," he urged and Jasper moved closer to the witnesses gaining their full attention.

"Humans knowing our secret is not only dangerous but an annoyance. How can you feed if they recognize what you are when you are luring them near? Now I know you question my knowledge of such things. Yes, Cullens drink only from animals, but like I said I was not always a Cullen. My army dominated vast land in the south and we fed as we pleased. It was because the Volturi kept our existence a secret that we were able to do such things, something that the Romanians never did. I am sure you have heard of their demise. The Volturi wiped out most of their coven and any who opposed them, but do not be fooled. The Romanians slaughtered many during their reign and were feared not because of their power, but because of their chaos. Lack of control is not the making of a leader and their quest for vengeance drives them, but they still have not learned. There is a reason why most side with the Volturi because even in their most corrupt hour, their need to protect the rules as they saw fit still was imminent.

"Corruption yet again was the downfall of a great power, but this time those who remained remembered the mistakes and learned from our history. You know of Marcus and Didyme, their love and compassion is what drives them. Their need for peace and not chaos is what stirs their cause and their guards respect and love them, not fear them, because they are the true power. We are the ones you should believe. We ended the corruption ourselves and if I am being frank, I fear that Vladimir and Stefan resemble Aro and Caius far more than they lead you to believe." The witnesses gasped and Stefan lunged forward, but Vladimir stopped him. Jasper smiled slyly.

"Did I hit a nerve? I see it in your eyes, the fury ready to boil over, Stefan. They look like the same eyes that stared back into mine when I was forced to end Caius to save my family. And you, Vladimir, you are the embodiment of Aro, subtle yet lethal. You use your words and tactics to conquer, but corruption and greed will end you as well. I have no reason to say anything but the truth and so it is all I can speak. Your choice is yours, but take into account the gravity of it. By siding with them, you are siding against us, the Volturi, and the majority of the vampire world. That is not a battle you can win." Vladimir clapped and the witnesses looked at him as if he were insane as he smiled.

"Such a persuasive speech and so moving as well Jasper, for a moment I almost believed you but then I remembered who you are. You are the Cullens, the most powerful coven in the world. You do not fear anyone and therefore do not care about others in our position. Stefan and I are a small coven. We cannot afford to risk anarchy in hopes of being able to fend it off as it swallows us whole. You do not even consume human blood like most of us do so why would the fate of our supplies and balance of life worry you? Do you not see what they are doing? All they care about is their pets, not any of us, and tell me this dear Cullens. If the Volturi are so powerful even after such a devastating deconstruction, then why are you here fighting their battles? While your words are persuasive, the truth still remains. Our world, the natural way of our life, relies on power to keep order and the Volturi is dead!"

"Do not speak such words unless treason is to follow," bellowed a voice and Edward smiled smugly as Marcus appeared on the cliff overlooking the beach. The witnesses gasped and Vladimir's eyes widened. Everyone was silent as they stared at him in awe. He was not the same in appearance as before, old, decrepit, and depressed. His pallor differed in complexion making him appear younger, his posture straighter, and his eyes were a butterscotch that caused the witnesses to look baffled. Marcus smiled at Carlisle.

"My apologies Carlisle for our late arrival," he said before snapping his finger and an army of a fifty guards adorned in black cloaks descended in two rows creating an aisle down the side of the cliff he stood on. He disappeared before reappearing alongside Didyme hand in hand as they glided down the aisle, each guard bowing as they approached. Alexander and the other guards bowed as well and the Cullens did the same which made Marcus shake his head profusely.

"Never bow to us my friends. Without you, Aro and Caius would still be reigning and I would be without my love forever." He shook Carlisle's hand before kissing Esme's and Didyme gave them each a hug. Her happiness surged through them all causing them to smile and some of the witnesses bowed. Marcus noticed and opened his arms.

"You were brought here by the Romanians under false pretenses and for that you can be forgiven. Standing against us any longer, however, will make you the enemy so please choose your side so we can move forward. I am sure my friends have other matters to tend to," he warned with a commanding voice and over half of the witnesses stepped forward to bow in front of them. Didyme smiled sweetly at the rest and they were immediately captured in her trance.

"We do not want to eliminate any of you. Please, do not make a choice that will end your existence," she reasoned and several more bowed down as well, including some of the Romanians' guards, leaving Vladimir, Stefan, and six other men. Marcus glided forward and shook his head in disappointment as the Romanians seethed.

"This is not over. We want what was ours," roared Stefan and Alexander stood behind Marcus, guarding his leader as he approached the two men.

"It is over and what a sad ending it will be. What you have done is treason not only against me, my mate, and my friends, but also the vampire world. For that, there is only one punishment," announced Marcus. He turned away and wrapped Didyme in his arms as he nodded. Alexander and ten other guards lunged forward, attacking the Romanians and the men that stood with them. One second they were screaming, the next burning in pieces, as purple smoke billowed from the bonfire and into the air. Carlisle sighed in relief as he hugged his wife and Marcus gazed down at the witnesses that were spared.

"Rise and return to your territories. Go in peace and remember of this day that you were spared not for power, but for compassion and mercy. Do not hunt on this land as well," he instructed and each of the witnesses nodded before walking back into the water dispersing until the waves returned to normal and the beach was cleared of them. Didyme smiled at the Cullens and the wolves allowing her happiness to seep into them.

"Thank you for standing by us and sacrificing so much. We will ensure that you are never bothered again sending a message to all that will listen that anyone who dares to bother a Cullen or wolf will be an enemy of the Volturi. We must return to Volterra. There is much to do but our thanks will be sent in due time," she assured. They disappeared into the forest with their guards leaving as quickly as they came and Edward nodded.

"They must return as soon as possible to show that they still reign over Volterra. The eyes of the vampire world are on them as we speak, waiting to see if they return or the Romanians do," he explained and Jasper smiled.

"And when they do, order will resume," he added and his confidence in his words caused a sigh of relief to spread and the tension to cease. They were safe and all was well in the vampire world.

The silence in the house was torture for Rosalie. Joshua was sleeping and Zach was relaxing in Emmett's arms listening to his father read a story while Jacob and Leah tried to keep busy by doing dishes in the kitchen. Rosalie, on the other hand, couldn't occupy her time and so she stood motionlessly in front of the window waiting for the others to return. The scenarios of what was happening at La Push ran through her mind but she refused to dwell on any for too long in hopes of remaining sane. The sound of Alice's giggle made her posture relax and she was outside before any of the others registered what occurred. Emmett and Zach were next and Zach launched himself at Seth the moment the wolf emerged from the forest.

"Seth," he exclaimed as they tumbled over one another and Zach landed on top of him, giving him a hug. Rosalie smiled at them before looking at Edward who nodded.

"Everything went according to plan and we didn't have to fight. Jasper and Carlisle already had the witnesses swaying toward our side, but the moment Marcus and Didyme appeared, the Romanians had no chance of surviving," explained Edward and Emmett began to pout.

"So someone got to take out the Romanians," he asked and Garrett rolled his eyes.

"Yea, but it was Alexander and some other guards. Talk about disappointing, all we did was stand there while Carlisle and Jasper talked, and then Marcus and Didyme showed up and people were literally bowing at their feet. I could have stayed home if all it was going to take was those two strolling down the beach," grumbled Garrett and Emmett nodded.

"Yea….that's why I stayed here of course," he boasted. Alice rolled her eyes at their conversation before skipping over to Rosalie.

"Were you trying to distract me during the meeting? Every time I tried to concentrate, I could see your path changing because of your indecisiveness, staying put, going to check on everyone, sending Emmett, the whole thing was annoying," huffed Alice. Seth quickly changed behind a bush and got dressed before jogging over to Rosalie. Zach was right by his side the whole time and he hugged Seth's leg as Seth pulled Rosalie in for a hug as well.

"I knew you would be worried about me. Gosh Rose, give me some credit. I did what you said and stayed by Carlisle." Carlisle smirked.

"After I reminded him to," interjected Carlisle and Seth gasped.

"You too, oh come on out of everyone I expected for you not to tell on me. Did she really need to know that," asked Seth and Carlisle laughed joyously as he slipped his hand into his wife's.

"I am sure she didn't, but I am just covering my bases. She put me in charge of you after all," explained Carlisle, but Edward shook his head with a crooked grin.

"Actually, she put us all in charge of him. She talked to me about it before we left," said Edward. Bella, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Zafrina, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Benjamin, and Tanya raised their hands.

"Us too," they said in unison and Garrett frowned.

"Hey, why didn't you ask me to look out for him," he questioned and Rosalie smirked.

"Because you can't even look out for yourself, poor Kate has her hands full as it is so I almost didn't ask her." Seth crossed his arms as he pouted.

"I can't believe you didn't trust me," he said in shock.

"One word Seth, avalanche," she reminded and he scoffed.

"You aren't going to let that go are you? I help start one avalanche and suddenly I can't be trusted?" Leah giggled as she ran over to hug her brother.

"Good to see you back in one piece, all of you," she said with a smile and Jacob hugged Bella and Renesmee as they giggled.

"Yea, sitting around while you were risking your lives was not something I want to experience again anytime soon. Please tell me we are all in the clear," whined Jacob and Bella kissed his cheek.

"Definitely in the clear Jake and the Romanians are dead. The Volturi are heading back to Italy as we speak and any doubt of their reign has been put to rest. I think it is safe to say that you three can go about your lives seeking whatever normalcy you hope to find," informed Bella and Leah sighed as everyone glanced at her.

"Um….about that whole normal life thing, well as much as I would love to be normal and everyone here knows that I would, I realize that I'm not and there is a good chance that Joshua won't be either. His parents and uncle are wolves and he has already made a friend who just so happens to be a vampire that was created by a higher being. I don't think normal will work," she confessed and Alice smiled smugly.

"Which means you will let me redecorate Josh's room….and the whole house for that matter," said Alice as she nodded, but Leah's eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no that is not what I said. Where in this conversation did you somehow hear that? Our house is just fine…."

"Oh don't be silly Leah and you will love it. I need to take some measurements but don't worry I won't wake up Josh." She skipped inside humming a tune as Leah stood there opening and closing her mouth repeatedly, but nothing would come out. She looked at Jacob for help but he shrugged.

"Hey, don't look at me. I have tried betting against Alice before and I lost…..badly by the way."

"Sure did," sang Alice as she poked her head back out the door. Eleazar laughed and shook Carlisle's hand before looking at his family.

"Well alls well that ends well. We should head home before dawn breaks," said Eleazar and Carlisle gave him a hug.

"Once again you came to our rescue, thank you for that." Carmen hugged him and Esme.

"Think nothing of it, we are family," assured Carmen and Garrett huffed.

"Yea, but next time can you at least make it interesting? Isn't there some vampire out there looking to settle a score or pick a fight or…" Kate covered his mouth before he could say anymore.

"That is Garrett's way of saying he is relieved everyone is safe and sound. Now if he will follow his wife, I am sure we could go find some adventure for just the two of us," she said with a seductive smile and he waved to everyone before dragging her toward the forest.

"Bye, talk to you later," he chuckled and the two of them disappeared into the night. Benjamin winked at his mate.

"That trip to Paris we have been discussing keeps looking better and better. Shall we," he asked offering his arm and Tanya wrapped her arm in his.

"Oui," she giggled and glided into the forest with her mate. Zafrina hugged Renesmee with a smile.

"I should return to South America. I have not seen Senna and Kachiri for some time and I am sure they will be pleased to know that the Romanians have not taken over. Until we meet again Cullens, farewell," she said and soon she disappeared into the forest. Carmen and Eleazar held hands as they strolled toward the brush.

"We will be taking our leave as well. Oh and try to stay out of trouble Carlisle. You and your coven are quite a handful," teased Eleazar causing them all to laugh as the couple departed. Leah groaned when she looked back at the house, but finally sighed in defeat.

"I will deal with Alice later. I am too exhausted to argue," she surrendered and Rosalie gasped in mock horror.

"I didn't even know that was possible," teased Rosalie but Leah just waved her off as she dragged her tired feet inside with Jacob right behind her. Seth yawned and grinned from ear to ear at Kaya.

"Last one home draws the bath," he challenged and she smirked.

"Catch me if you can," she called over her shoulder and sprinted toward Hoquiam.

"Cheater," he shouted and phased before chasing after his wife. Carlisle kissed the top of his wife's head and happily grinned.

"A bath sounds quite nice. How about we go soak in peace my love," he asked and she kissed him sweetly as they started for home. Edward suddenly could not contain his laughter and Alice marched outside grumbling under her breath.

"It's not funny Edward! I can't believe she wouldn't let me finish my measurements for the master bedroom. How am I supposed to shop for a new bed if they won't let me measure the old one," she pouted and Jasper sent a wave of calm toward his mate while he engulfed her in his arms.

"You know darling, I think you and I could use some rest and recuperation after such an ordeal," he whispered as their eyes locked. Without a word, she nodded and happily headed for Hoquiam with her mate. Zach pushed out his bottom lip in a pout that made his mother's undead heart break as he watched his family depart.

"Zach, sweetie, what is wrong," she asked as she knelt down beside him and he looked down.

"Everyone is leaving and I want to play. Seth is gone, Josh is asleep, and I am bored," he whined. Emmett scooped him up and placed him on his shoulders immediately bringing a smile back to his son's face.

"Don't worry, daddy is full of energy. Come on, we'll head up to Alaska and I'll show you how it's really done. I can make some really big ava…."

"Emmett," warned Rosalie and he chuckled.

"I was just teasing Rose…..or was I? I guess mommy will just have to come along to see right baby boy?" Zach nodded happily.

"I don't know if that is a good idea. We just dealt with a stressful situation. How about going home, relaxing, and reading a good book," she suggested. Emmett and Zach shook their heads simultaneously before pushing out their bottom lips giving their infamous pouts. Rosalie sighed and Renesmee winked at her parents and mate.

"She's a goner," she whispered and Edward, Bella, and Nahuel all nodded in agreement. Rosalie nodded as well.

"Yes, I am. Alright you two but nothing over the top," she reasoned and Emmett and Zach cheered. Emmett raced into the forest with Zach laughing on his shoulders and Rosalie right by his side ready for their next adventure. Edward kissed his wife's temple.

"Time for a good book," he asked and she nodded.

"A good book indeed with plenty of peace and quiet," added Bella while Renesmee ran a hand through her husband's hair. He smiled charmingly at her.

"I think a bubble bath and some rest is in order," whispered Nahuel to his mate and Edward cringed.

"Love, my mind," he groaned and Bella instantly shielded his mind from their thoughts. Renesmee smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry daddy, we'll just head to our cottage and give you and mom some privacy." Edward chuckled as they made their way south to Hoquiam and he took a moment to bask in the serenity of being alone with his wife. Bella stroked his hair.

"Alone at last, whatever will we do," she teased and he pretended to think for a moment.

"I don't believe reading will be on the agenda," he teased back. They sped through the forest hoping to reach their cottage as soon as possible. After the past days of tension, alone time was precisely what they desired.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A month passed since the Cullens had to stand their ground at La Push and they were relieved to be back in their normal routines. For the most part, peace and quiet were what most of the family needed and even Zach was happy staying close to home after being away during a tense situation. The dust had settled and it was a cloudy day as usual in Hoquiam. However, Alice's behavior had everyone suspicious. She was blissfully happy to the point of making Jasper act giddy with excitement for a moment before he could rein in her emotions. She was also blocking Edward's ability by reciting sonnets, something that annoyed him to no end. He followed her around the house as she skipped from room to room humming a song.

"Stop blocking me and tell me what is going on," demanded Edward in a frustrated tone, but she simply shook her head with a smile.

"No can do," she said with the sing song voice that only increased his frustration. Bella giggled as she watched the two of them in amusement.

"Alice, we know you know something so why don't you just tell us," tried Bella.

"Because I can't but you will find out soon enough and it is wonderful! Edward is just upset because I know something he doesn't know, isn't that right," she teased and his jaw clenched, but he refused to say a word. His silence only egged her on.

"I know something you don't know. I know something you don't know," she sang and danced around him, twirling on her tiptoes like a ballerina.

"Esme," whined Edward and Alice glared at him as Esme's voice echoed through the house.

"Alice, stop teasing your brother," called Esme from the kitchen. Seth's laugh filled the house next.

"Alice got told on. Alice got told on," teased Seth from the living room where he was playing a video game with Zach and Emmett. Alice smiled smugly and held her head up high.

"I am going to let that comment slide Seth, but only because our guest is arriving soon." Before Edward could interrogate her, she skipped to the front door and waited patiently outside on the porch. Jasper stood by her side and smiled when Alexander strolled down the path leading to their residence. The others sensed his presence and immediately gathered outside noticing that the man looked different. He was not wearing a cloak. Instead, he dressed in black dress pants, a black designer shirt, and a knee length black dress coat that made Alice nod in approval.

"You look dapper Alexander. I always wondered if you had to wear those cloaks at all times, talk about a nightmare," she exclaimed which made him smile as he walked onto the porch.

"I only wear my cloak when I am on official business. This visit is more of a thank you. Marcus and Didyme refused to let your good deeds go unnoticed. I hope this gift will bring joy to all of you," he explained and Edward's eyes widened when Alexander handed an envelope to Carlisle with a bow. Carlisle curiously opened it and Esme read the papers along with him before they stood in shock.

"What is it," asked Emmett eagerly and Edward chuckled.

"They bought us an island," revealed Edward causing all of their eyes to widen as well. Alexander smiled at their expressions.

"Let me explain. We know that your coven prefers to reside together and somewhere permanently for as long as you can. The island is located in British Columbia and it is close to the region you are used to residing in. It is twenty acres in size and has meadows, forestry, and of course a customized six bedroom home for all of you that includes a library, two game rooms, a study, indoor pool, and it was decorated by Didyme herself which I am sure Alice will approve of. There are four cottages on the island as well. Marcus and Didyme wanted to make sure you would have everything you needed. You can still hunt in the forest when you please since returning to Washington would be easy to do and you are closer to the Denali Coven. Cullen Island is amazing. I inspected it myself."

"Cullen Island," asked Seth in amazement and Alexander glanced at Carlisle.

"Yes, it appears Carlisle is the one who gave Marcus the idea in the first place. It seems giving islands as gifts are not out of the norm for the family," added Alexander and if Carlisle and Esme could blush, their cheeks would have been bright red at the moment. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Thank you and we will accept. We have stayed in Hoquiam for quite a while mainly because of the connections the family has in the area, but British Columbia is not far and I think we could use a change," informed Carlisle and Alexander smiled.

"Wonderful, Marcus and Didyme will be pleased to hear it. Also, just a heads up, if any of the wolves mention a handsome donation made to the Quileute Nation Fund, please assure them that the amount of funds is correct. Marcus knew the tribe would be too prideful to accept a direct handout and so we figured this method would be best. The money will benefit the whole tribe, schools and so forth. It is our way of thanking them but also apologizing for their land being used as the grounds for such a hostile meeting." Seth nodded.

"Thank you, I know the money will be put to good use," said Seth and Alice clapped happily.

"This is so exciting and what you did for Jacob and Leah is even better," added Alice and Alexander grinned.

"Well after the ordeal they went through along with their son, I thought it was appropriate." Everyone but Edward looked at them curiously, but Alice just hummed as Bella's phone rang. She glanced at her sister before answering it.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" They all listened in on the conversation.

"Bells, I have great news. We're moving back to La Push and buying a house on the beach. Apparently the house we were in was on some expensive land. This man approached me the other day, pleading with me to sell him the house and land because a client of his wants it. He offered us five million dollars for it, something about the soil being rich! I didn't ask too many questions. I mean it is a small piece of land with an even smaller house. We got it for cheap because of the location but the guy said that land was top priority to his client."

"Wow Jake…..I can't believe it," said Bella as she raised an eyebrow at Alexander and he shrugged with a sly smile as Jacob continued.

"Yea and Leah is really happy too. She was starting to miss Sue and my dad can't wait for us to come back. Can you believe our luck?"

"Hey sometimes you get lucky in life. I am happy for you Jake. Once you get settled into the new house, we'll come visit."

"Sure thing Bells, talk to you later and tell everyone we all said hello. Josh can't stop talking about Zach so I guess we'll have to set up a time for them to play together soon, the kid of two wolves and another from two vampires becoming friends, who would have thought?"

"It isn't that far fetched in this family. See you soon and congratulations." Jacob hung up and they all looked at Alexander who laughed.

"Like I said, it was the least we could do. If you wouldn't have made it in time to stop those nomads, who knows what would have happened, but one thing is for sure, we arrived too late. I was in charge of stopping those nomads and I didn't. This is just my way of apologizing for that." Carlisle clasped a hand on Alexander's shoulder.

"It all ended as it should have, the right way, so do not dwell on the past. I am glad the Volturi were able to give back to the Quileutes and the Blacks. Our families are forever intertwined and they helped us with many foes. I think the Volturi forming a relationship with them could benefit everyone involved," explained Carlisle and Alexander nodded.

"I agree. I apologize but I must take my leave. You were the last stop on my way back home and I miss my mate dearly."

"Of course, farewell and we wish you a safe trip back to Volterra," added Carlisle and everyone waved to Alexander before going back inside. Zach jumped up and down in excitement as he beamed with happiness.

"This is so cool mommy and daddy. I can't wait!" Alice nodded happily.

"I know. I have already seen the new house. It is fabulous and….."

"Not that Aunt Alice. I get to see Josh soon," he said excitedly and Rosalie scooped him up to shower him with kisses as he chuckled.

"Yep as soon as his mommy calls me, we will figure out when you two can play together again," she assured causing Zach to beam even more. Edward looked at his father.

"So, when are we moving to….Cullen Island," he asked with a crooked smile and Carlisle thought for a moment.

"Well there isn't a big rush but I think it would be a nice way to start the New Year, so after the Christmas holiday concludes I suppose," suggested Carlisle. Alice nodded.

"That gives me plenty of time to get a new wardrobe for the new house and Esme you are going to love the back lawn. There is plenty of space for landscaping. There is so much to do," squealed Alice as she danced up the stairs and Jasper followed her to their room letting her blissful emotions consume him. The others glanced at each other with concern in their eyes.

"Alice in a new house is not good. You know how she gets," warned Bella and Edward groaned.

"New wardrobes for everyone, checking and double checking the furniture to make sure it matches," grumbled Edward and Alice marched back downstairs.

"Edward Cullen, if you have nothing nice to say, then do not say anything at all," she warned and he smirked.

"Fine with me, love, would you like to go hunting," he asked and Alice glared at him as Bella laughed.

"Sure, let's go," said Bella and they briskly left the house. Rosalie's phone buzzed in her pocket and she opened it with a smile.

"Hmm, who could be calling me and why," she teased and Leah smirked.

"We really need to work on your phone etiquette. Most people start off with pleasantries. Hello Rose, how are you? See, just like that."

"I heard about the house and land being bought. When do you head back to La Push?"

"Not until after the holidays. Things would just be too crazy. Besides, the guy said his client is willing to give us all the time we need. How great is that?"

"Perfect."

"Too good to be true if you ask me, a random man tells us that the land our little house is on is worth five million dollars and his client wants it. Plus, my mom told me millions of dollars have been donated to the tribe anonymously. You wouldn't have anything to do with it would you?"

"I can honestly say until Jacob called, I had no idea."

"Hmmm"

"Hmmm indeed," teased Rosalie and Leah was quiet for a moment before sighing.

"Tell the Volturi thank you for me. It had to be them."

"I knew you would put it together. You have always been smart….well except for when it comes to your choice in men."

"You know actually I think we have similar tastes."

"That is the meanest thing you have ever said to me," said Rosalie dramatically and Leah laughed.

"As fun as this is, I called because Josh keeps asking about Zach and we were wondering if you would like to visit for a….."

"Yes, yes, mommy please," begged Zach as he hugged her leg and Leah laughed even more.

"His vampire hearing is already perfect I guess. Tell my brother to get his butt up here too."

"Okay, we'll be there this afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan," said Leah before ending the phone call and Rosalie smiled when she saw Kaya, Seth, and Emmett in the doorway.

"Can we go now, please mommy," asked Zach and she nodded.

"Yes, but we are driving this time," she informed and Seth pumped his fist.

"Alright, family road trip, I'm driving. Kaya, I already call dibs," he chuckled.

"Fine," she giggled and Zach bounced up and down.

"I want to ride with Seth and Kaya, can I mommy and daddy," asked Zach and Rosalie nodded.

"Of course and we should all head out. Josh goes to bed early so the sooner we get there, the more time you two have to play," she explained. Seth ruffled Zach's curly hair.

"Come on Z, let's get on the road," he announced and they walked toward the garage with Kaya right behind them. Rosalie darted upstairs to Zach's room and hummed as she gathered a bag of spare clothes for him. Once she was finished, she turned around and saw Emmett in the doorway smiling adoringly at her and she smiled back.

"What," she asked with a giggle. He pulled her into his arms and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love seeing you this happy and I just want to remember every moment of it." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Em, I have you, Zach, Seth, this wonderful family, and everything else in the world I could ever imagine for eternity. This is how it will be forever so there is no need to stare. Besides, it is rude."

"Not when I am staring at my mate. I can do it all I want. I love you Rosalie."

"I love you too," she whispered, but as soon as their lips were about to meet, Zach's voice boomed through the house.

"Mommy, daddy, come on," he whined and Seth's laughter could be heard from the garage. Emmett gave his wife a wink.

"You kids go ahead and we will catch up in a bit," he called and Seth snickered.

"Like I didn't see that one coming, come on Z, we will be here forever if we have to wait on them," informed Seth. Seth, Kaya, and Zach got into the BMW and pulled out of the long driveway while Rosalie and Emmett's eyes locked on each other.

"I think a nice hunt before hitting the road would do us a world of good Em," she teased seductively and he rubbed his hands together.

"I thought you would never ask." They hurried out of the house trying to reach the forest as soon as possible, ready to explore one another before rejoining their family and friends. The month before had been a trying time, making them worry about what was to come, but that was all in the past and serenity and bliss surrounded everyone. They had an eternity ahead of them and it all felt very promising.

**AN: The End! Well, at least for now. I hope you enjoyed and be sure to let me know what you think by reviewing or sending me a PM. Happy Holidays to everyone and let it be filled with plenty of fun. **

**~emmettroselover**


	6. Jasper's Choice

Just a heads up to all of those who are interested, there is yet another story that has just been added to the Renesmee's Choice Series and it is called Jasper's Choice. I hope you read, enjoy, and review!

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6858762/1/Jaspers_Choice


End file.
